Mal aimé
by Laura Pattz-Leto
Summary: Voilà je me lance dans l'écriture :
1. Prologue

_**Mal Aimé**_

Voici le prologue de ma fic' j'espére qu'il vous plaira !

Bsx Laura

**Je me demandais comment j'en étais arrivée là. Aveugle de la simple idée d'aimer je l'avais laissé partir... Et je compris que l'amour n'a pas de limites à part celles que l'on s'impose et moi Isabella Marie Swan, je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais accepté mes sentiments bien trop tard...**


	2. Chapter 1

**Voici la 1er chapitre, je sais ce n'est pas trés long :(**

**Chapitre 1 : Départ**

**_P.O.V Bella_**

Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan mais je préfère Bella, j'ai 18 ans, je suis en Terminale L. Mes parents viennent de divorcer donc mon frère Alec et moi, nous déménageons de chez notre père qui habite à Denver, pour aller vivre chez notre mère dans un trous pomé appelé Forks car notre père est policier et il n'est pas souvent présent, L'idée d'habiter avec ma mère me plaisait beaucoup mais arriver en plein milieu du 2éme trimestre dans un lycée d'à peine 300 élèves m'effrayait un peu, heureusement que j'avais mon frère. Il était heureux lui et même pressé de se faire des amis tout le contraire de moi.

J'étais dans ma chambre en train de ranger mes dernières affaires dans ma valise quand mon père entra.

-ça va chérie ? Me demanda-t-il

-Oui très bien et toi ? Je n'aimais pas trop quand il m'appelait comme ça, ça fait petite fille.

-ça va, répondit-il

-J'ai bientôt fini, j'arrive en bas dans environ 5 minutes.

-Ok, me dit-il en redescendant

Comme prévus, 5 minutes plus tard je descendis, c'était leur des adieux et je détestais ça.

Nous nous enlaçâmes puis mon frère et moi nous montâmes dans le taxi, en direction de l'aéroport.

Les adieux avaient été difficile, et je m'effondrais en larme dans le taxi, le chauffeur nous regardait d'un œil louche, soudain Alec me prit dans ses bras pour me réconforter, j'appréciais cet instant et je me calma. Arrivée à l'aéroport, nous attendîmes l'embarquement, une fois le moment venu, nous embarquâmes dans l'avion et nous nous allâmes nous asseoir à nos places.

Dans l'avion qui nous emmené à Seattle, l'aéroport le plus proche de Forks, mon frère me posa une question :

-Pas trop déçu de quitter Denver ? Me demanda-t-il

-Si, papa va me manquer...Mais je suis contente de venir vivre avec maman,

-Oui moi aussi...murmura-t-il

Puis un silence paisible s'installa jusqu'à notre arrivée à Seattle. Quand nous descendîmes de l'avion, j'ai faillis tomber en me prenant les pieds dans un sac qui trainer ! Ma maladresse ne me quittera donc jamais ?

Ma mère courut vers nous et nous enlaça jusqu'à nous étouffer quand elle nous vu,

-Maman ! Tu m'étouffes, lui dis-je,

-Oh désolé les enfants mais vous m'avez tellement manqué, dit-elle en pleurnichant

-Ne pleurs pas maman, dit Alec en la réconfortant.

Pas de doutes il savait comment s'y prendre avec les gens, les réconforter et j'appréciais son côté protecteur et aussi son côté extravagant qu'il tenait de ma mère, alors que moi j'étais plutôt timide et réservé comme mon père mais bien plus maladroite c'est sans doute pour ça que les gens se sentent si protecteur envers moi.

En sortant de l'aéroport, il pleuvait et nous fûmes mouillés en moins de deux secondes c'est à dire le temps de rejoindre la voiture, je déteste la pluie ! Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser ici ! A peine arrivée et je déteste déjà cette maudite région ! Je sens que le Colorado va me manquer...

Nous prîmes l'autoroute vers Forks sous les assauts de la pluie...

**A vos reviews !**

**bsx Laura**


	3. Chapter 2

**Et voila le 2éme chapitre :)**

_**Chapitre 2 : Changement**_

**_P.O.V. Bella_**

Le trajet avait duré deux heures, notre mère, Renée, nous avait demandé si le voyage c'était bien passé et si ça n'avait pas été trop long, nous répondîmes que tout c'était bien passé, puis elle nous demanda comment allez Charlie et nous répondîmes par le positif.

Arrivée à notre nouvelle maison, nous sortîmes sous la pluie, de l'extérieure elle était magnifique, de couleur blanche avec de jolies fenêtres et de nombreux parterres de fleurs, enfin de ce que j'ai pu voir car nous nous étions dépêchés pour ne pas être mouillés, je ne pense que j'arriverai à m'habituer à la pluie !

Le séjour était blanc avec des touches taupe et florales, c'était magnifique, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cuisine qui était blanche également avec des touches vert pomme ce qui la rendait agréable.

Ensuite notre mère nous laissa visiter nos chambres qui se trouver à l'étage, Alec prit la 1ère chambre qui était de couleur bleu pastel avec un peu de blanc, elle était très spacieuse et éclairé, elle possédait de jolies meubles en bois blanc harmonisant le tout.

Quand à moi je pris la seconde, elle était de couleur mauve et ressemblait beaucoup à celle de mon frère à part que mes meubles était de couleur bois il y avait un dressing assez grand pour rentrer au moins le double de mes vêtements, un lit assez grand pour deux, un bureau où il y avait un ordinateur, ma mère n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de nous acheter quelque chose. J'installais mes affaires dans mes placards et sur mon bureau ce qui alla très vite vu que je n'étais pas une fan de shopping mais plutôt fan de littérature et surtout de Shakespeare et Charlotte Brontë.

Toute l'après-midi je lu un livre « les Hauts de Hurlevent » que j'avais déjà lu une dizaine de fois. Vers 18 heures, quand j'eus fini de lire mon livre, je me décida à aller sur mon nouvelle ordinateur.

Je regardai mes message, il y en avait un de mon père, je le lu :

_Coucou chérie,_

_J'espère que ton frère et toi allez bien, moi oui mais vous me manquez !_

_Rien de spécial à Denver à part que je viens d'être promu au poste de commissaire ! _

_Le soleil est au rendez vous, et à Forks il fait beau ?_

_J'espère que tout ira bien au Lycée pour ta rentrée,_

_Dit bonjour à Renée_

_Bisous, je vous aimes._

_Papa_

Après avoir répondu à mon père que nous allions bien et que il pleuvait à Forks, je fis une petite recherche sur internet pour trouver un nouveau livre à lire que je pourrai acheter. Après plusieurs recherche, je décidai que j'achèterai « Les Âmes vagabondes » de Stephenie Meyer et « de l'eau pour les éléphants » de Sara Gruen. Il me restait plus qu'à trouver une librairie sinon je crois que je serai bien obligé de les commander sur Internet et cette idée ne me plaisait pas trop ! Je vus que la librairie la plus proche était à Port-Angeles, deux heures de route génial ! Il faut vraiment que je trouves le temps d'y aller !

Après avoir éteint l'ordinateur, je descendis en bas car c'était l'heure de manger, ma mère avait fait du poulet rôti , je m'assis en face de ma mère.

-Alors ta chambre te plait ? Me demanda-t-elle

-Oui je l'aime beaucoup, j'ai fini de ranger mes affaires.

-Ravi qu'elle te plaise et toi Alec ?

-Oui j'aime beaucoup mais je n'ai pas encore fini de ranger mes affaires, j'ai voulu tester ma console de jeux, répondit-il

-Au faite Alec , papa nous a envoyé un mail !

-Ah c'est vrai ? Me dit-il

-Oui il a était promu commissaire !

-Génial ! Il doit être super content, dit-il avec enthousiasme

-Oui je suppose,

-Les enfants, tout est fait pour l'inscription au lycée, vous devez juste vous rendre au secrétariat demain matin pour votre emplois du temps je crois, dit ma mère

-D'accord maman, répondîmes mon frère et moi.

-Sinon il a quoi de beau à faire dans le coin ? Demanda mon frère

-Euh... il y a quelques boutiques en ville, sinon il y a plusieurs plages où l'on peut surfer. Répondit-elle

-Et un cinéma ? Un centre commerciale ? Dit mon frère

-Euh... pour ça il faut aller à Port-Angeles qui est à 1 heure d'ici environ, répondit-elle

-Ok génial ! Dit mon frère

-De toute façon je n'aime pas le shopping ! Dis-je

-Ouai mais moi j'aime bien sortir...dit Alec

-Tu auras des occasions d'y aller chérie ne t'inquiète pas, dit notre mère.

- Oui je sais , dit mon frère en souriant.

Sur ces mots mon frère et moi sortîmes de table et nous montâmes chacun dans notre chambre,

Le soir arriva tellement vite, n'arrivant pas à me coucher et n'ayant rien à lire, je pris une douche et appris en même temps qu'il n'y avait qu'une salle de bains alors que à Denver j'en avais une personnelle, l'eau chaude de la douche me relaxa énormément et je réussi d'ailleurs à m'endormir tout de suite après vert 00h15...

**A vos reviews ! **

**Laura**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Rencontre

P.O.V Bella

Je me levais vers 7 heures, je pris une douche qui me calma pendant quelques temps car j'étais stressé d'être la nouvelle, un objet de curiosité. Je descendis après m'être habillé d'un jean slim délavé, de simples converse grise et d'un pull à col V blanc. Je m'étais aussi coiffée comme d'habitude, mes cheveux détachés. Je m'assis sur une chaise de la cuisine, en face de ma mère et à côté de mon frère, quand j'eus fini de manger mes céréales, je débarrassai la table et ma mère commença à discuter.

-Bella, j'ai acheté une voiture pour que toi et Alec vous puissiez allez au lycée, me dit-elle

-Maman tu n'aurais pas dû !

-Si si j'insiste !

-C'est quoi comme voiture ? Demanda Alec

-En faite, c'est une Chevrolet à plateaux de couleur rouge que j'ai acheté à Billy Black, son fils Jacob est au même lycée que vous.

-Hâte de rencontré ce Jacob, dit Alec

Une chevrolet à plateaux, hum, je m'attendais au pire ! Genre une grosse voiture tape à l'oeil ! Heureusement ma mère avait acheté une voiture assez simple.

-Elle est de quel année ? Osa demander mon frère

Ma mère eu un rictus puis elle souffla :

-1955 je crois.

Devant son air gêné mon frère et moi, nous éclatâmes de rire. Elle retrouva aussitôt son sourire puis elle se mit à rire encore plus fort que nous, puis elle dit entre deux rires :

-Ahh vous m'avez manqué les enfants.

Dix minutes plus tard, j'enfilais mon imperméable marron et mon frère son blouson en cuir noir et nous sortîmes avec chacun notre sac. Heureusement aujourd'hui il ne pleuvait pas ! Mais il faisait quand même trop gris pour moi de toute façon le soleil n'aurait rien changé à mon teint blafard.

-A ce soir les enfants, cria Renée

-A ce soir maman, nous dîmes en cœur.

A ma plus grande surprise, je tombais amoureuse de ma voiture, enfin de notre voiture alors que d'habitude je ne portais pas un grand intérêt au bien matériel.

-Bon on y va, dit Alec

Nous montâmes dans la voiture, l'habitacle était sécurisant. Je démarrais, puis je partis vers mon enfer personnel.

Sur la route, « Colonel Reyel-Celui » était passé à la radio, c'était la chanson préférée à mon frère et moi, le trajet ne dura que 10 minutes.

Arrivée au lycée, je garais la voiture sur une place libre tout prés du 1er bâtiment, ne souhaitant pas rester aux yeux de tous très longtemps. Le moteur se coupa dans un bruit assourdissant, du coup tout le monde nous regardaient, génial ! Nous descendîmes et allâmes au secrétariat.

Après avoir passé des dizaines de couloirs nous arrivâmes enfin au secrétariat. La secrétaire devait avoir une cinquantaine d'année, elle avait des cheveux frisés et blond, des yeux gris-bleu magnifique avec une jolie paires de lunettes, de plus elle avait une magnifique robe qui s'accordait avec sa taille fine.

-Bonjour nous sommes les Swan, déclara mon frère

C'est sur il était moins timide et savait mieux si prendre que moi.

-Ah bienvenue, tenez, vos emploies du temps, deux plans et une fiche à faire signé par vos professeurs et que vous devez me rapporter à la fin des cours, dit-elle en nous tendant un tas de documents.

-Merci madame, dit Alec

-Euh...merci... bafouillais-je

-Bonne journée, déclara-t-elle

Ça allai être la pire journée de ma vie ouai !

Alec me dit à ce midi car il avait anglais, qui était dans le bâtiment opposé au miens. Sur le chemin, je regardais mon emploie du temps, cool

aujourd'hui je finissais à 15h30.

J'arrivais en avance en math, il y avait que quelques élèves et le professeur.

-Bonjour, tu dois être Isabella, bienvenue, voici ton livre et tu peux aller t'asseoir à côté de Mike, me dit-il en montra le fameux Mike du doigt.

-Euh merci

Je lui fis signer ma feuille puis j'allai m'asseoir à côté de ce Mike.

-Tu dois être Isabella, me dit Mike

Perspicace le Mike , il a deviné ça tout seul ?

-Euh... Bella

-Enchanté Bella, moi c'est Mike Newton, mes parents tiennent un magasin en ville, me dit-il en me serrant la main

Il allait me dire quelque chose mais le cours commença donc il se tut, malgré mon avance par rapport à ce lycée, j'avais quand même du mal avec les math déjà que je n'aime pas trop cette matière. Le cours passa très lentement, surtout que j'avais deux heures.

À la fin de la matinée, après le cours de Littérature, j'ai réussi à échapper à ce Mike qui me collait tout le temps. Et je me dirigeais vers la cafet' quand une jolie brune viens me voir.

-Salut, moi c'est Angela, nous avons pas mal de cours en commun, me dit-t-elle

-Euh salut moi c'est Bella

-Si tu veux je peux t'aider pour t'intégrer ou sinon je peux te laisser seul si tu préfère

Elle semblait sincère et très gentille.

-Euh non tu peux rester, lui dis-je en souriant

Nous allâmes toutes les deux nous servir au self, puis elle se dirigea vers une table avec du monde apparemment, j'eus un pas de recul mais quand je vis que mon frère était à cette table je repris confiance en moi et j'avançais avec Angela vers cette table.

Il y avait mon frère avec une fille , Jane , elle était très jolie, un visage de poupée avec de magnifique cheveux blond, il y avait d'autres personnes avec lesquelles j'avais des cours en communs mais dont je ne connaissais pas le prénom.

-Ah te revoilà Bella, me dit Mike que je n'avais pas vu.

-Oui, soufflais-je

-Alors ça a été ? Demanda Alec

-Oui nickel, un peu long à certains moments et toi ?

-Bah c'est les cours quoi ! Me dit-il en rigolant, ce qui me fit rire à mon tour.

Les conversions fusaient sur notre table, je n'en écoutais que quelques bribes, très peu intéressé par les commérages. Je scrutais la salle, elle était assez spacieuse, dix fois plus petit que celle de mon ancien lycée certes, mais largement assez grand pour accueillir tous les élèves de ce lycée. Tout à coup je tombais sur une paire d'yeux vert émeraude magnifique, je me perdais dedans, eux aussi me scrutaient, une décharge électrique traversa soudainement mon corps...


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 Routine

P.O.V. Edward

Comme chaque matin, je me levai après avoir passé une nuit exécrable. Je commençai ma journée par une douche, ce qui me fit un bien fou ! Je m'habillais d'un jean noir délavé ainsi qu'une chemise blanche et un pull gris, je fis vite fait mes cheveux, toujours en bataille. Quand j'eus fini de me préparer, je descendis dans la cuisine, bu un café et je mangea un pancake amoureusement préparé par ma mère Esmée. Je dis au revoir à ma mère puis je sortis de la maison pour attendre ma sœur Alice dans ma Volvo. Dix minutes plus tard, ma sœur sortit enfin de la maison toujours aussi bien habillée avec une tunique et de magnifiques bottes à talons et bien sur toujours aussi bien maquillé et coiffé avec sa coupe de petit lutin.

-Je t'ai connu plus rapide petit lutin, dis-je à ma sœur quand elle monta dans la voiture

-Niah niah niah, me dit-elle

Je démarra la voiture puis je nous conduisis vers mon enfer personnel, le lycée.

En arrivant là bas, je me garais à ma place habituelle, c'est à dire, pas très loin de l'entrée. Je respirai un bon coup, puis je sortis de la voiture, j'en avais marre que toutes les filles me harcèlent pour sortir avec elle de plus elles étaient toutes plus superficielles les unes que les autres, il n'y en a que une qui ne m'embêtait pas c'était Angela, une fille très gentil. Quand ma sœur vu Jasper, elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa.

-Salut mon trésor, dit-il à ma sœur

-Salut ! dit-elle

-Hey Edward ça va ? Me demanda Jasper

-Ouai et toi ?

-Oui super, me répondit-il en regardant ma soeur amoureusement

A ces deux la...

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers nos cours respectifs, Jasper avait anglais, Alice histoire et moi j'avais italien.

Les cours passèrent assez vite, mais en philosophie, ma voisine, Tanya, n'arrêter pas de me faire des avances.

J'ai bien cru que ce cours serait interminable ! Quand la sonnerie sonna, je pris mes affaires et je partis rapidement, arrivé dans le couloir une main me retenu en arrière, je me retournai et vis Tanya.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Lui aboyais-je dessus

-Bah...euh..., bégaya-t-elle

-J'attends !

Bizarre ce n'était pas son style de bafouiller...

-Je voudrais savoir si tu voulais sortir boire un verre ? Me demanda-t-elle plus sereine

Ah je comprends mieux pourquoi elle bégayait !

-Tanya...désolé...je te l'ai déjà dis c'est non.

Elle me regarda avec des yeux noirs puis elle s'en alla avec ses copines.

Je me dirigeai vers la cantine en soupirant. Je pris un plateau, je le remplis d'un sandwich et d'un soda, je n'avais pas particulièrement faim aujourd'hui. Je m'assis à la même table que d'habitude, là où il y avait ma sœur et son copain mais aussi mon meilleur ami Jacob et sa copine Leah.

-Alors Eddy ça va ? Me dit Jacob

-sa va...sa va... lui dis-je en soupirant

-Laisse moi deviner, c'est encore cette Tanya, dit Jacob

-On ne peut rien te cacher, lui dis-je sur un ton faussement ironique

La cantine commençai à se remplir de plus en plus, je venais de finir mon sandwich quand je posais mon regard sur une paire d'yeux magnifiques de couleurs chocolat. Je n'arrivais pas à m'en séparer, ces yeux me fixaient aussi je fus interrompus dans ma contemplation par Jacob.

-Hey Eddy arrête de mater la nouvelle ! Me dit-il

-Quoi ? Dis pas n'importe quoi je ne la mate pas !

-Ouai ouai je te crois, me répondit-il

-Mais je t'assure et puis je en la connais même pas !

-Bah justement ! Me dit-il en rigolant

Je détournais la tête, rouge de honte. Je regardai dans la direction de la nouvelle, quand elle vu que je l'a regardé elle tourna la tête et je vis le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle était magnifique avec des cheveux brun qui retombé dans son dos et ce visage en forme de cœur, ah non Edward arrête de la fixer et de penser à elle, on va te prendre pour un cinglé !

Je tournais la tête pour revenir à la conversation de la table que je n'avais pas du tout suivi quand Jacob me dit :

-Allez Eddy il est temps d'aller en cours !

On se leva et je vis que la cantine était déjà pratiquement vide, même la nouvelle était déjà partit je me demande comment elle s'appelle d'ailleurs !

Quand j'arrivai en biologie, je vue que la place à coter de la mienne était prise alors que d'habitude j'étais seul, en m'avançant je vu que c'était la nouvelle qui y était assise. Je m'assis à ma place et je sortis un carnet et un stylo.

Au bout d'un moment je décidai de casser le silence.

-Euh salut moi c'est Edward Cullen et toi ?

-Euh Bella...Swan mais tu dois déjà le savoir dit-elle

-Euh non pourquoi ? Demandais-je dérouté

-La plupart des gens m'attendaient apparament et je suis un sujet de conversation , dit-elle en soupirant

-Je ne m'intéresse pas aux commérages.

-Temps mieux, dit-elle

-Et tu viens d'où ?

-Denver, dit-elle avec beaucoup de déception

-Tu n'as pas l'air très heureuse dis-je

Elle sourit, je me demande bien pourquoi.

-J'ai dis quelque chose de drôle ?

-Non mais tu es le premier à t'en soucier, dit-elle

-A bon ?

-Oui les autres garçons me faisaient tous des avances et les autres filles étaient jalouses, il n'y a que Angela qui m'a aider pour m'intégrer. Me dit-elle

-Ah oui je te comprends et Angela est une fille superbe.

-Tu me comprends ? Me demanda-t-elle

-Euh...

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que le professeur entra et que le cours commença.

Après nous avoir expliqué tout le coter scientifique et historique sur le sang et la transfusion, le professeur nous dit qu'il était temps de faire des expériences autrement dis il était temps de faire l'expérience des groupes sanguins.

-Je vous donne une aiguille stérilisée par personne plus une bandelette test. Dit le prof.

Arrivé à notre table, quand Bella vu l'aiguille elle devint encore plus blanche qu'elle ne l'était.

-ça ne va pas Mlle Swan ? Dit le professeur.

-Je ne me sens pas très bien... réussi-t-elle a articuler.

-Edward emmène Isabella à l'infirmerie, dit le prof.

-Oui tout de suite monsieur.

Il l'avait appelé Isabella, pourquoi elle ne m'avait pas dis son vrai prénom.

Je mis son bras autour de mon cou pour l'aider à marcher. Sur le chemin je lui demanda :

-Alors comme ça tu t'appelles Isabella ?

-Oui mais... je préfère Bella dit elle dans un souffle

-C'est les aiguilles qui te font cette effet ?

-Euh bah enfaite oui mais c'est surtout le faite est que elles servent pour nous piquer le doigt donc il y aurait eu du sang. Dit-elle

-Ah je vois

Soudain ces jambes perdirent pieds et elle s'effondra par terre.

-Bella ! Bella ! Ça va ? Dis-je apeuré

-Oui c'est juste que je n'ai pas mangé grand chose ce midi dit-elle toujours à terre.

Voyant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se lever, je la portai.

-Non...lâche moi...Edward... s'il te plait, murmura-t-elle

Je ne l'écoutai pas et la portais jusque l'infirmerie.

Arrivé à l'infirmerie, l'infirmière demanda ce qui c'était passé quand je lui parlai tu test en biologie elle compris tout de suite. A la fin elle dit qu'elle préférait que quelqu'un raccompagne Bella chez elle, je lui dis que je le ferai et elle nous fit à tout les deux un mot d'excuse.

Elle était encore dans un état second et je dus la porter jusqu'à la voiture, j'avoue que cela ne me déplaisait pas, elle avait un parfum enivrant.

Je l'installai dans ma voiture et lui mis sa ceinture. Puis j'entrai à mon tour et m'installai.

Heureusement que l'infirmière m'avait donné son adresse car Bella c'était endormit.

Elle ressemblait à un ange quand elle dormait.

Arrivé chez elle je décidai de toquer à la porte de chez elle car il y avait une voiture d'en l'allée donc peut être un de ses parents. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'année vient m'ouvrir.

-Euh... Tu es Edward, le fils du docteur ? Me dit-elle

-Euh...Oui...

-Mais qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ? Me demanda-t-elle

-Euh Bella est dans ma voiture, elle s'est évanouie en biologie.

-Oh mon dieu dit sa mère en courant vers la voiture.

Oups j'aurai du y aller plus doucement !

-Mais elle va bien ! Corrigeais-je

Elle ouvrit la voiture et s'arrêta devant ce visage angélique, Bella était toujours endormi.

-Je n'ose pas la réveiller dit-elle

-Vous voulez que je la porte à l'intérieure ?

-Oh ça serait très gentil. Dit-elle

Je la portai et ferma la voiture d'un coup de pied, je suivis sa mère jusque dans le salon et je posai Bella dans le canapé. Sa mère m'offrit un verre puis vers 15h, je décidai qu'il était temps de rentrer.

Après avoir dis au revoir à sa mère qui s'appelait Renée et qui était très gentil, je montai dans ma voiture et m'en alla jusque chez moi.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Amitier

P.O.V. Bella

Quand je me réveillais, j'étais dans mon lit, je ne savais même pas comment j'avais atterris là. Je regardai mon réveil, il était 5 heures du matin, je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormis mais en tout cas j'étais en pleine forme ! En plus j'avais rêver d'Edward, mais on venait a peine de se rencontrer et je ne voulais pas tout gâcher. Je me levai et allai dans la salle de bain, je me douchai, l'eau me fis un bien fou, je m'habillai d'un jean slim bleu foncé et d'une tunique bleu nuit. Je me coiffai également, j'hésitai à me maquiller mais je me dis à quoi bon. Je descendis en bas il était 7 heures, j'avais encore 1 heure devant moi.

Je commençai à déjeuner quand ma mère me rejoignit.

-Coucou ma belle, me dit-elle

-Coucou maman ! Alec dort encore ?

-Oui comme un bébé , dit-elle

-Il s'est passé quoi hier ? Je ne me souviens de rien...

-Edward t'a raccompagné ici, il t'a mit dans le canapé ensuite le soir Alec t'a monté dans ta chambre, me dit-elle

-Ah...

-Edward est très gentil, je l'ai invité à boire un verre et on a discuté, me dit-elle

-Ah bon et de quoi ?

-De toi ma belle, me répondit-elle

-Roh...Maman...

-Il avait l'air content d'en savoir plus sur toi , me dit-elle en souriant

Je rougies, je me levai car j'avais fini de déjeuner et je rangea mon bol de céréales dans l'évier.

Je montai en haut pour allez réveiller mon frère car on devait allez en cours d'en 30 minutes.

J'entrai dans sa chambre :

-Hey la marmotte réveille toi !

-Mmhh , dit-il

Je sauta dans son lit

-Allez réveille toi !

-Bella ! Va-t-en j'arrive ! Dit-il

Je sortis de sa chambre le sourire triomphant aux lèvres. J'allai dans ma chambre, sur mon ordi pour voir si j'avais un nouveau mail de mon père. Justement il m'avait envoyé un mail :

_Coucou les enfants,_

_Ravi que vous alliez bien, ici tout est calme !_

_J'espère que vous vous êtes fait des amis !_

_Ou plus..._

_Je vous aimes ! _

_Bisous_

_C._

Je souris à son mail, il me manquait. Je descendis en bas après avoir répondu à son mail que Alec avait une copine apparemment et une bande d'amis et que moi j'avais rencontré une fille super gentille et un garçon également très gentil. Je pris ma veste, mon sac et mes clés et je sortis en compagnie de mon frère après avoir dis au revoir à ma mère. En sortant je me rappelai que Edward m'avait raccompagné donc je n'avais pas ma voiture ! Et je vis Edward adossé à sa voiture en train de nous attendre.

-Je n'avais pas penser à ma voiture , dis-je en rigolant

-Moi si , dit Edward en me faisant le plus beau sourire en coin du monde, je me mordis la lèvre.

-Salut Edward , dit Alec

-Salut Alec , répondit celui-ci

-Vous vous connaissez ? dis-je choqué

-Bah en faite on a fait connaissance pendant que tu dormais , dit Alec

-Venez je vais vous conduire au lycée, dit Edward de sa voix d'ange

Mon frère et moi nous avançâmes vers la voiture d'Edward, il m'ouvrit la portière avant où je m'assis. Puis il fit le tours et s'assit également puis il démarra la voiture.

Sur la route :

-Alors bien dormis ? Dit Edward en rigolant

-Comme un bébé , répondis-je

-Tu ne comptes pu t'évanouir aujourd'hui ? Dit Edward sur un ton faussement ironique

-Non je ne pense pas, dis-je sur le même ton

Une atmosphère apaisante embauma l'habitacle de la voiture tout le long du trajet.

Arrivé sur le parking, Edward se gara non loin de l'entrée. Nous descendîmes de la voiture en silence, Alec nous dit qu'il devait y aller car il avait cours dans la bâtiment opposé. Je fus déçu quand Edward me dit que l'on n'avait pas de cours en commun aujourd'hui à pars l'anglais !

Cependant il me proposa de m'accompagner jusqu'à ma salle de cours, j'acceptai aussitôt.

Le trajet jusqu'à ma salle de cours fut silencieux mais apaisant.

-Bon on se voit en anglais, me dit-il

-Euh... oui, dis-je en lui faisant un sourire

-Tu veux que je te garde une place ? Me demanda-t-il en souriant

-Si c'est possible, dis-je en rougissant

-J'aime bien quand tu rougis, me dit-il

Je lui donnai une tape amicale dans l'épaule puis j'entrai dans la salle de cours. Je dus m'asseoir à côté de Mike ! L'horreur, pendant tout le cours il essayait de me parler, je répondais poliment mais j'en avais plus qu'assez ! Je crois que ce fut le cours le plus long de toute mon existence, de plus Edward me manquait, lui au moins il savait se taire ! Edward est un bien meilleur ami que Mike à mon avis. Bref, j'étais pressée de le retrouver.

Les autres cours passèrent vite, j'étais heureuse car maintenant c'était l'heure de l'anglais ! Je me dirigeai vers la salle d'anglais, quand j'entrai la plupart des élèves étaient déjà là. Après m'être présentée au professeur, je jetais un coup d'œil dans la salle et j'aperçus Edward au 3ème rang, la place à côté de lui était vide, il me fit un sourire et je le rejoignis en souriant. Je m'assis calmement

et je sortis mes affaires.

-Alors ça à était les cours ? Me demanda-t-il

-Bof bof, Mike n'a pas arrêter de me parler... dis-je énervée

-Tu n'as pas l'air de l'apprécier beaucoup, dit Edward en rigolant

-Bonne déduction ! Dis-je ironiquement

Le cours commença est nous dûmes nous taire. Mais au bout d'un moment Edward m'envoya un bout de papier, il y était inscrit :

_« Ta mère ma dit que tu étais timide mais tu ne l'es pas tant que ça avec moi je trouve »_

Je lui répondis tout de suite :

_« J'aime bien te parler, tu n'es pas pareil que les autres... »_

Il me regarda en souriant, je rougis aussitôt et il me renvoya le morceau de papier.

_« Ravi de l'entendre, en quoi suis-je différent ? Tu es encore plus magnifique quand tu rougies »_

Je lus le papier et m'empourpra à nouveau, ce qui le fit rigoler. Je répondis.

_« Tu m'as mis à l'aise tout de suite, déjà tu ne poses pas les mêmes questions que les autres, et euh merci pour le compliment mais rougir c'est un peu gênant »_

Il sourit encore une fois de son magnifique sourire en lisant mon mot. Et il me repassa le mot.

_« Ravi que mes questions te plaisent, tu n'as pas à être gênée les rougeurs te vont bien »_

Je répondis tout de suite et lui repassa le mot.

_« Arrête de sourire, tu m'éblouis, on essaye de suivre le cours ? »_

Quand je lui passa le mot, il sourit puis voyant que je le regardais il s'arrêta et fit un signe de la tête pour dire qu'il était d'accord. Le cours passa assez vite, et la sonnerie retentit. Je rangeais mes affaires quand Edward me demanda :

-Tu manges avec moi ?

-Euh oui si tu veux, tu manges avec ta famille ?

-Euh comme tu veux, me dit-il

-Je dis ça parce que j'aimerai bien allez manger au parc.

-D'accord pas de problème, tu viens on va chercher à manger au self, dit-il

-Oui je te suis.

Nous rangeâmes nos affaires puis nous sortîmes de la salle pour aller vers le self.

Arrivée au self, je pris un sandwich et un jus de fruit, Edward prit également un sandwich mais il prit un coca. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte de sortie de la cantine pour aller au parc quand Angela m'interpella.

-Eh Bella, tu ne manges pas avec nous ?

-Euh je mange avec Edward au parc, dis-je

Elle regarda Edward, puis elle sourit et lui fit un signe de la main auquel Edward répondit.

-On se voit demain ? Me demanda-t-elle

-Oui, à demain Angela, lui dis-je en souriant

Edward et moi nous partîmes vers le parc.

Arrivée au parc, nous nous assîmes sur un banc un peu à l'écart de la foule mais où les quelques rayons du soleil donnaient. Nous commençâmes à manger quand je vis que Edward souriait.

-Pourquoi tu es si heureux ? Demandais-je

-Tanya n'est pas là aujourd'hui, me dit-il tout content

-Et alors ?

-Elle me fait pareil que ce que te fait Mike ! Dit-il

-Ah mais c'est normal.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il l'air étonné

-Elle le fait parce que tu es magnifique, mais moi je ne suis rien de plus que normal...

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Bella, tu es magnifique ! Me dit-il outré

Je rougis instantanément.

-Oups désolé, me dit-il

-De quoi ?  
-De te faire rougir, dit-il en souriant

Nous rigolâmes pendant au moins cinq minutes, c'était idiot mais pour nous c'était drole.

-On est amis alors ? Me demanda Edward

-Bah...oui, réussis-je à dire.

-Cool ! Dit-il encore en souriant

-Edward ! Arrête de sourire comme ça !

-Oups désolé, dit-il en retrouvant son sérieux.

Je tombais dans mes pensées jusqu'à ce que Edward m'en sorte.

-Tu penses à quoi ?

-C'est la première fois que j'ai un « ami », dis-je honteuse

-Moi aussi...

Je le regardais stupéfait.

-Je ne suis pas très bavard d'habitude, dit-il

-Ah bon.

-Si tu veux je peux venir te chercher le matin et te raccompagner après les cours, me dit-il

-Bah je sais pas... ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Bah si je te le propose, me dit-il en faisant son sourire le plus ravageur.

-D'accord

Pendant toute la pause, nous discutâmes de choses et d'autres, de nos goûts, de nos familles, de notre enfance...Nous fûmes surpris par la sonnerie, Edward s'en alla en italien et moi je me courus vers le gymnase. Heureusement pour moi, quand je suis arrivé en sport, le professeur était en retard.

Le cours de sport fut un calvaire, on me força à jouer au basket et je suis sur que c'est à cause de moi que mon équipe à perdu. Je sortis très rapidement du cours de sport, pressé d'en finir. Quand j'arrivai près de ma voiture, Edward y était, il écouté de la musique sur son mp3.

-Hey, lui dis-je en arrivant

-Je voulais savoir si c'était toujours bon pour que je vienne te chercher ? Et est-ce que tu pourrais me donner ton numéro de portable, si ça te dérange pas, me dit-il

-Oui, ok pour demain, mon frêre sera ravi de pouvoir utiliser la voiture tout seul désormais. Mais je veux bien te donner mon numéro, ça me dérange pas du tout, lui répondis-je en souriant

-Ok merci, dit-il

Nous nous échangeâmes nos numéros, puis je me demandais ce qu'il écoutait.

-Tu écoutes quoi ?

-Euh, Debussy,me dit-il en me tendant un écouteur

Je le pris, le mis à mon oreille et appréciais la mélodie.

-Clair de Lune est magnifique, dis-je

-Tu connais ? Me dit-il

-Oui j'adore

Il me sourit, puis après nous être dis à demain, je montais dans la chevrolet, mon frère était déjà rentré avec un copain. Je démarrai puis partis vers la maison.

Quand je rentrai je fis mes devoirs, et rangeai un peu ma chambre.

L'heure du diner vint et je descendis en bas pour manger, je m'assis sur ma chaise habituelle.

Je commençais à manger quand mon frère me demanda :

-T'étais où à la cantine ? Je t'ai pas vu

-J'ai mangé dans le parc

-Toute seule ? Me demanda-t-il

-Non avec Edward

-Ah oui vous êtes amis ? Me demanda-t-il

-Oui , dis-je en souriant

-Il est très sympa. Dit-il

Quand j'eus fini de manger, je montai en haut, je me mis en pyjama après avoir pris une bonne douche. Je m'installai dans mon lit et je décidai de regarder mon portable. J'avais 1 message, c'était Edward, mon visage s'illumina.

_Hey ma belle, j'espère que tu es bien rentré !_

_Tes rougeurs me manquent, Je t'adore !_

_E._

Je luis répondis :

_Hey Edward, oui je suis bien rentré_

_Arrête de te moquer de moi ! Je te déteste_

_B._

Il me répondit quelques minutes après :

_Désolé ma belle, Comment me faire pardonner ?_

_E._

Je lui répondis :

_Tu es déjà pardonner ne t'inquiète pas,_

_j'aime beaucoup ce surnom que tu me donnes_

_Je vais te laisser je suis fatiguée_

_B._

Il me répondit :

_Ouf je ne supporterais pas que tu me détestes_

_C'est vrai tu l'aimes, après tout il te correspond !_

_Bonne nuit ma belle fait de beau rêve._

_E._

Je lui répondis :

_Moi non plus,_

_Si tu le dis !_

_Bonne nuit, Je t'adore_

_B._

Après avoir posé mon portable sur ma table de nuit, je m'endormis, en pensant à Edward et à la journée de demain.


	7. Chapter 6

Merci pour toutes ces review :)

**Chapitre 6 : Coin secret**

**P.O.V Bella  
**

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'Edward et moi étions amis. Grâce à lui la journée passait plus vite et je ne restais plus seule dans mon coin. Et au moins, Mike ne m'embêtait plus... enfin, depuis qu'Edward l'avait menacé.

_**Flash Back**_

Après le cours de Biologie, Mike m'interpella.

_- Hey Bella ! Tu veux sortir ce soir ?_

_- Salut Mike... euh non désolée, _répondis-je.

_- Aller, s'il te plais, _me dit-il.

_- Non, j'ai pas envie désolée, _dis-je froidement.

_- Mais Bella... _commença Mike

_- Elle a pas envie elle te dit ! _Intervint Edward.

_- Pousses-toi Cullen, ce n'est pas à toi que je parle, _dit Mike en le poussant un peu.

_- Laisses-la tranquille ! _Hurla Edward en le poussant. Mike atterrit par terre, il se relava plein de rage.

_- T'aurais jamais du faire ça ! _Menaça-t-il.

_- Que se passe-t-il ici ? _Intervint Mr Banner, le prof de Biologie.

_- Rien du tout Monsieur, c'est un malentendu, _dit Edward d'une voix sereine.

_-Tu me pousses par terre et c'est rien ? _Dit Mike

_- Comment ça ? _Dit Monsieur Banner, _ceci est-il vrai Edward ?_

_- Oui c'était pour défendre Bella, il ne voulait pas la lâcher, se défendit mon ami._

_- Bon... circulez ! _Dit Mr Banner. Les querelles d'adolescents devaient l'énerver.

_- Tu n'as pas intérêt à l'embêter de nouveau. _Dit Edward quand nous partions.

_- Edward ! _Dit Mr Banner qui avait visiblement entendu

Edward et moi partions du côté opposé à Mike. Je n'en revenais pas, il m'avait défendu sans faire attention aux conséquences,il aurait pu avoir une retenue.

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

Malgré deux semaines passées, je trouvais que tout allait trop vite ! Après tout, on venait juste de se rencontrer. Mais bon, je décidais de ne pas y penser. J'étais allongée dans mon lit, j'attendais qu'Edward vienne me chercher... ce qu'il faisait déjà chaque matin depuis deux semaines.

Tout à coup, un bruit de klaxon me sortit de mes rêveries. Pas la peine de vérifier, je savais déjà que c'était Edward. Je courus alors au rez-de-chaussé, mis mon manteau, pris mon sac et sortis rapidement de la maison en fermant à clé. Arrivée à hauteur d'Edward, je lui fis la bise.

- _Coucou ma belle,_ me chuchota-t-il

- _Coucou,_ dis-je en souriant. Il était magnifique comme d'habitude. Nous montions dans la voiture, Edward me tenant la porte, puis il démarra et nous roulions vers le lycée, sous les assauts de la pluie. Dans la voiture, nous discutions de choses et d'autres, le plus souvent de littérature, notre passion commune avec la musique. Arrivés au lycée, comme nous étions en avance, nous décidions de rester un peu dans la voiture. Edward prit la parole en premier.

- _Ca te dirais d'aller au cinéma ce soir ? _

_- Euh oui,_ répondis-je

- _Je vais demander à Jacob et Leah __s'ils__ veulent venir, m_e dit-il.

Leah ? Mais qui c'était celle la, mais pourquoi je réagissais comme ça? Après tout il avait le droit de voir d'autres filles que moi !

- _Leah ?_ Demandais-je.

- _La petite amie de Jacob,_ me dit-il.

J'avais failli émettre un sourire mais me retins. Heureusement que c'était la petite amie de Jacob, je ne sais pas si j'aurais aimé que ce soit celle d'Edward. En tout cas, j'avais déjà rencontrer Jacob et c'était vraiment un gars formidable, gentil...

- _A quoi tu penses ?_ Me demanda Edward

- _Je me disais que Leah était bien tombé__e__ car Jacob est très gentil._

Il fit une moue boudeuse et je me repris tout de suite.

- _Mais pas aussi gentil que toi,_ lui dis-je avec un sourire malicieux.

Il me fit une bise sur la tempe.

- _Je t'adore, je ne sais pas comment je faisais avant __de__ te rencontrer, je devais m'ennuyer à __mourir._ Me dit-il

Ses mots me touchèrent, ils étaient magnifiques !

- _Moi non plus je ne sais pas comment j'ai fai__s__ sans toi_, dis-je en souriant

Et il me fit le plus beau de ses sourires en coin et je me noyais dans ses yeux émeraudes.

- _Je te prend à 20h pour le ciné ? _Me demanda Edward.

- _Pas de problème, on va __dans __quel cinéma ? Et voir quoi ?_

-_ Port-Angeles, « le discours d'un roi » ça te dis ?_ Me répondit-il

-_Ok, ça me va très bien.. j'ai eu un peu peur,_ dis-je en souriant

- _Peur__ de quoi ? _Me demanda-t-il en souriant également.

- _Que tu préfères les films d'actions..._

- _Ah Non... les films d'actions c'est pas mon truc. Mais Jacob ne va pas être content,_ dit-il en rigolant.

Je rejoignais son hilarité. Soudain, on se rendit comte que le parking était bondé de voitures mais qu'il n'y avait aucuns élèves.

- _Mince ça va sonner dans moins d'une minute !_ Dit Edward.

Nous sortions rapidement de la voiture et courions vers le bâtiment B. Heureusement que nos salles étaient proches l'une de l'autre. Arrivés devant ma salle, Edward m'enlaça amicalement et partit rapidement vers sa salle. Quand j'y entrais enfin, la sonnerie retentit. « ouf » j'étais arrivée juste à temps. Le temps passait tellement vite avec lui, pourtant nos conversations étaient si futiles.

Je m'aperçus que la seule place libre était celle à côté de Tanya. Je m'asseyais, les yeux regardant mes chaussures. Je sortais rapidement mes affaires, puis le cours d'anglais commença.

A un moment, Tanya me chuchota quelque chose.

-_T__'as__ pas intérêt de me piquer Edward, il est à moi ok ?_ _Donc éloigne__-t__oi de lui !_

- _On est juste ami__s __ne t'inquiète pas._

- _Ouai__s __mais fai__s__ gaffe, _me dit-elle

- _De toute façon il ne t'aime pas_, dis-je. Elle commençait à me saouler celle la.

- _Qu'est ce que t'en sais ? _Me dit-elle.

- _Il me l'a dit,_ dis-je tout sourire.

Elle râla puis me laissa tranquille pendant tout le cours, qui passai assez lentement sans Edward. En plus, aujourd'hui, je n'avais aucun cours en commun avec lui, ça promettai d'être long. Heureusement que je finissais assez tôt aujourd'hui et à la même heure que lui.

A la fin des cours, je me précipitais dehors pour retrouver mon Edward. Ce mot sonnait bizarre dans ma tête, « mon ». Je fus heureuse de le voir adossé à sa voiture. Je marchais rapidement vers lui - presque en courant d'ailleurs - je lui sautais dans les bras et l'enlaçai amicalement, peut-être trop d'ailleurs, je me retirai alors et lui dis:

- _Désolé__e__..._

- _Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ! J'adore cette accueil ! _Dit-il en rigolant

- _Idiot,_ dis-je en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

-_ Tu veux manger quelque part ? _Me demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

- _Oui, où tu veux !_ Répondis-je en souriant.

- _Je vais t'emmener dans un endroit que j'aime, j'ai déjà prévu les sandwich__s_ ! Dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Nous montions dans la voiture.

**P.O.V. Edward**

Bella et moi étions dans la voiture en direction de l'endroit que je voulais tellement lui montrer.

Jasper venait chercher ma sœur depuis quelques temps, ça ne le gênait pas et puis ma sœur voulait que Bella et moi passions du temps ensemble et seuls. Passer du temps avec elle ne me gênait pas mais ma sœur avait une autre idée que « ami » derrière la tête. Heureusement que Jasper était là pour la retenir. Bella interrompit mes pensées.

- _Tu vas enfin me dire où on va ? _Me demanda-t-elle.

- _Surprise ! _

- _Grrr je déteste les surprises !_ Dit-elle.

Puis elle se retourna vers la vitre et se mit à bouder.

- _Boude pas ma belle, tu verras quand on y sera._

- _Mais je veux savoir... _murmura-t-elle.

- _Chut, je te promets que tu aimeras cet endroit._

Je l'espérais plutôt, je me demandais si elle aimerait autant que moi cet endroit où s'il lui serait indifférent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivions au fond d'un chemin, la voiture ne pouvait pas allez plus loin. Je descendis de la voiture, ouvris la porte de Bella puis allais vers le coffre, Bella sur mes talons. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être sortie de sa bouderie.

- _Tu boudes encore ?_ M'exclamais-je.

- _Non,_ dit elle en se détendant et en souriant.

J'ouvrais le sac de sport qui était dans mon coffre et en sortis deux paires de basket. J'en passais une à Bella, qui me regardai bizarrement, puis pris mon sac à dos où il y avait notre pique-nique et à boire. Après que nous fûmes prêt nous partîmes dans la forêt. Bella me suivait prudemment, je restais près d'elle au cas où. Au bout d'une demi-heure je sentais que Bella en avait marre.

- _On est bientôt arriv__és__ ?_Demanda-t-elle.

- _Encore 10 minutes si tu te dépêches,_ dis-je en rigolant.

-_ Niah niah,_ dit-elle en râlant.

Dix minutes plus tard, nous arrivions enfin à la clairière, je regardais Bella pour voir sa réaction.

- _Voilà !_ Dis-je.

Bella ne disait plus un seul mot, elle était comme subjuguée et regardait la clairière, ses yeux brillaient.

- _C'est magnifique..._réussi-t-elle à murmurer.

-_ Ravi que ça te plaise._

**P.O.V. Bella**

Edward m'avait emmené dans le lieu le plus beau du monde, je ne pensais pas qu'un tel lieu pouvait exister.

C'était une magnifique clairière, avec des herbes hautes et de magnifiques fleurs violettes. De plus, les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les nuages, c'était superbe. Nous nous étions assis en plein milieu de la clairière, Edward avait déjà sortit toute la nourriture. J'étais en train de manger quand il me demanda.

- Alors ? Pas déçue d'avoir fait tout ce chemin ?

- _Pas du tout , cet endroit est magnifique ! Il faut qu'on y vienne plus souvent ! _Dis-je d'une traite.

- _Pas de problème ! J'aime bien venir ici,_ me dit-il.

Un silence paisible et doux s'installa. Quand nous eûmes fini de manger, nous nous allongeâmes dans l'herbe l'un à côté de l'autre.

Nous échangions de temps en temps quelques paroles mais nous n'avions pas besoin de parler plus que ça pour nous comprendre, nous étions complémentaires. Et l'après midi passa à toute vitesse. Edward me reconduit chez moi ensuite, juste pour nous préparer, puisqu'il était prévu de se voir après pour le ciné. J'enlaçais Edward amicalement et lui dis à l'oreille.

- _Je t'adore mon Edward._

-_Moi aussi ma belle,_ me dit-il.

Nous nous séparions trop vite à mon goût. Avant d'entrer dans la maison je fis un signe de la main à Edward.

Personne n'était là, ma mère allait rentrer tard de son travail d'infirmière et mon frère dormait chez un copain. Cette heure fut d'ailleurs la plus longue de toute ma vie. Bon je sais que je disais ça dès qu'Edward n'était plus là, mais c'était la vérité. Vers 19h50, je reçu un message, c'était Edward.

_Hey ma belle, j'espère que tu es prêtes._

_J'arrive dans 10 minutes avec Jacob et Leah_

_Trop pressé de te revoir, je t'adore ! _

_E._

Apparemment pour lui aussi c'était dure quand on ne se voyait pas, même une heure. Je finissais de me préparer et avais mis un beau chemisier blanc avec un slim gris et de petites bottes noires. Je me coiffais les cheveux simplement, un peu ondulés. Un klaxon retentit, c'était Edward. Je descendais alors au rez-de-chaussé, pressée de le retrouver.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews ça me touche ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur ;)**_

**Chapitre 7 : Sentiment**

**P.O.V. Edward**

Nous étions tous les quatre dans la voiture, Jacob et Leah étaient assis à l'arrière en train de se bécoter et Bella assise à côté de moi. Nous nous échangions des regards et des sourires parfois, tout était parfait. Le trajet fut assez rapide, ce qui m'étonnais. Le temps passait tellement vite en sa compagnie.

Quand nous arrivâmes au cinéma, il y avait du monde devant. La plupart des gens étaient juste là pour traîner ou embêter le monde. Bella se rapprochai alors de moi comme effrayée. Je lui donnais ma main qu'elle accepta sans hésité. Nous suivîmes Jacob et Leah à l'intérieur. Après avoir payé les places, nous allâmes nous installer dans la salle que je trouvais plutôt spacieuse et me rendis compte qu'il n'y avait pratiquement personne. Le film ne devait être pas terrible.

-_Y a foule dit donc,_ se moqua Jacob en me regardant.

-_Au moins ça nous laisse plus de place,_ répliquais-je.

-_Mouai..._dit Jacob.

Jacob et Leah s'éclipsèrent pour être en amoureux. Bella et moi nous essayâmes dans le milieu de la salle pour mieux profiter du film. Je voulais parler un peu à Bella mais le film commença.

Pendant la séance, j'entendis Bella pleurer. C'est vrai que celui-ci était vraiment triste, une histoire d'amour impossible, interdite. Je ne savais pas que Bella était aussi sensible.

Je passais mon doigt sur ses joues pour essuyer ses larmes. Bella se tournai alors instinctivement vers moi, ses yeux brillant de tristesse. Elle rougit sûrement par honte d'avoir était prise en train de pleurer.

-_Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de pleurer, _chuchotais-je.

Elle ne dit rien mais ses rougeurs s'estompèrent pour laisser place à un magnifique sourire. Je souris à mon tour. On se regardait toujours, ne faisant plus attention où nous étions, ainsi que du film et des gens autour de nous. Cet instant était magique. Nous nous regardions dans les yeux, n'arrivant pas à se séparer du regard. Je voulus dire quelque chose mais elle mit un doigt sur ma bouche pour me faire taire, puis elle s'approcha, hésitante. Je ne savais pas comment réagir et me décidais donc à la laisser faire. Son nez se colla au mien et ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes, qui se lièrent ensuite dans un baiser exquis et merveilleux. Un frisson m'emplit le corps lorsque nos lèvres commencèrent une danse délectable. Nous nous arrêtâmes, trop tôt à mon goût, à bout de souffle. Elle me regardait, jaugeant ma réaction... Je lui fis un petit baiser puis j'éloignais ma tête.

Nous nous étions fort rapprochés pendant ce baiser. Je commençais à m'éloigner quand elle me retint et me dit :

-_J'ai froid. _**( N/A : Pouah l'excuse ! mdr )**_  
_

Sûrement une excuse bidon , mais je la serrai contre moi voulant profiter de chaque secondes. Nous passâmes le reste du film l'un contre l'autre, dans une chaleur enivrante.

Quand la lumière se ralluma, nous nous séparâmes en silence et rejoignîmes Jacob et Leah.

Ces deux là n'avaient rien dû remarquer dans le noir, s'étant certainement bécotés durant tout le film. Bella et moi fîmes comme si de rien était en allant jusqu'à la voiture. Elle s'attachait juste au bas de ma veste, sûrement pour se réconforter. Nous montâmes en silence dans la voiture, le trajet fut beaucoup plus long cette fois. J'étais sûr maintenant de vouloir être plus qu'un ami pour Bella. Mais des tas de questions traversaient mon esprit.

_Et si Bella ne m'aimait pas elle ?_

_Et si ce baiser était un accident ?_

_Et si elle n'avait pas apprécié ?_

_Et si elle prenait peur et s'enfuyait ? _**( N/A : Edward cesse de te torturer ! )**_  
_

Vivre sans elle serait dorénavant un supplice pour moi, bien qu'elle et moi nous connaissions depuis à peine un mois. Elle m'étais désormais indispensable pour ma propre survie mentale.

Je déposais Jacob et Leah chez eux puis me dirigeais vers la maison de Bella. Quand je me garais dans l'allée, elle ne remarquai même pas que nous étions arrivés. Elle devait également se poser des tas de questions.

-_Bella __nous sommes__ arrivé__s__,_ chuchotais-je.

Elle sortit de ses pensées, se ressaisit et dit :

-_Oups...désolée_.

Je ne savais pas que dire ni que faire mais je n'avais pas envie de la laisser partir.

-_Tu entres ?_ Me demanda-t-elle.

Je souris intérieurement à sa proposition.

_Allez fonce Cullen ! _

Mais t'es qui toi ?

_Ta conscience ! Imbécile ! _**( N/A : Elle est pas bête celle la )**_  
_

Je décidais d'écouter ma conscience et répondis tout simplement :

-_Oui je veux bien. _**( N/A : Ouai Edward t'es le meilleur ! )**_  
_

Nous descendîmes de la voiture, se dirigeant vers la porte de sa maison. Bella se rapprocha rapidement de moi pour glisser sa main dans la mienne et un frisson me parcourut. Nous entrâmes dans la maison et je m'aperçus qu'il n'y avait personne.

-_Il y a personne ?_ Demandais-je.

-_Ils dorment_, me dit Bella en souriant.

_Imbécile il est minuit passé !_

Oh toi tais-toi !

Bella enlevai son manteau, et m'emmenai à l'étage. Arrivés dans une pièce, que je devinais être sa chambre, elle ferma la porte puis alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Sa chambre était magnifique, trop féminine pour moi, mais jolie. En plus, celle-ci était très bien rangée. Je retournais mon attention vers Bella qui me regardait. Sûrement attendait-elle que je dise quelque chose.

-_Euh..._fut la seule chose que je réussi à dire. **( N/A : Edward tu me déçois ! lol )**

_Bravo Cullen ! Quel courage ! _

Cette conscience commençait vraiment à m'énerver !

-_Il faut qu'on parle, _murmura Bella en tapotant la place à côté d'elle sur son lit. Je me dirigeais vers elle et m'asseyais à ses côtés. Nous nous regardions droit dans les yeux encore une fois, ne sachant toujours pas quoi dire. Bella brisa le silence.

-_Je suis désolé__e__ pour le baiser_, murmura-t-elle

Elle était désolée mais...mais... elle pensait que je n'avais pas apprécier et que je ne ressentais rien pour elle.

-_QUOI ?_ Dis-je.

-_Ne me fai_s_ pas répéter, _dit-elle. **( N/A : Bah ouai Edward voyons )**

Pour lui faire changer d'avis sur ce que je ressentais, je l'embrassais vivement. Un frisson emplit de nouveau mon corps.

-_Bella, je crois que je t'aime..._réussis-je à dire.

Je la regardais dans les yeux et vit les siens se remplir de larmes, je fronçais les sourcils et lui demandais.

-_Pourquoi tu pleures ?_

-_Parce que...je t'aime aussi.. et que je pensais que ce n'était pas réciproque,_ dit-elle honteuse en baissant sa tête. **( N/A : c'est trop mimi )**

Je posais mon doigt en dessous de son menton puis je montais son visage vers le haut pour qu'elle me regarde.

-_Je t'aime,_ dis-je juste avant de l'embrasser. Le baiser fut intense, nous nous séparâmes quand nous fûmes à bout de souffle.

-_Alors on est un...couple ?_ Me demanda Bella.

-_Bah...euh..oui_, dis-je.

-_Mais je veux alle__r __doucement tu sais c'est la première fois que je suis...enfin voilà quoi, _dit-elle.

-_Moi aussi_ dis-je en souriant.

Puis je l'embrassais. Nous passâmes la nuit à discuter de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Bella s'endorme contre mon torse. Je sombrais à mon tour dans le sommeil.

_**P.O.V. Bella**_

Je me réveillais sur quelque chose de chaud et ayant une odeur enivrante, c'était Edward. Il était resté et dormait profondément. Je sortis de mon lit délicatement pour ne pas le réveiller, regardant l'heure à mon réveil, il était 9h. Ma mère devait être au travail et mon frêre devait dormir comme une marmotte. Je décidais de laisser Edward dormir et allais dans la salle de bain. Je pris une douche, y restant au moins une demi-heure, l'eau me faisait du bien. J'en sortais ensuite et m'habillais d'un slim noir et d'une chemise à carreaux violette. Je sortis de la salle de bain pour rejoindre ma chambre après m'ettre coiffés les cheveux d'un simple coup de brosse. Quand j'entrais dans ma chambre, je vis Edward tourné vers la fenêtre.

-_Coucou_, dis-je.

Il se retourna et me sourit.

-_Ah tu as enfin fini,_ dit il en s'approchant de moi.

-J_e n'ai pas été si longue que ça !_ Répliquais-je.

Il m'embrassa, ce baiser était merveilleux, je m'accrochais à lui. Edward m'entraîna vers mon lit puis m'allongea. La tête sur son torse, il m'entoura de ses mains. Nous restâmes ainsi pas mal de temps d'ailleurs.

Au bout d'un moment, Edward me dit.

-_Bella, il faut que je rentre chez moi pour me changer._

-_Oh oui bien sûr,_ dis-je me désserrant de son étreinte.

-_Tu veux venir ?_ Me demanda-t-il.

-_Quoi ? Où ?_ Fût les seules mots qui sortirent de ma bouche.

-_Bah chez moi !_ Me dit-il.

-_Euh je sais pas trop... tes parents seront là ?_

-_Ma mère, oui, mon père, je sais pas, _me répondit-il.

-_Bon ok_, lui dis-je en souriant.

-_Ne t'inquiète pas mes parents sont très gentil__s__._ M'affirma-t-il.

-_Tu viens ? on descend pour déjeuner._ Lui dis-je en allant vers la porte.

-_D'accord je te __suis__,_ dit-il.

Je descendis au rez de chaussée, Edward sur mes talons. Alec était dans la cuisine en train de déjeuner, encore en pyjama.

-_T __'es encore plus une marmotte que moi_, se moqua mon frère.

-_Moi je suis levée depuis 9h ! Et je suis lavée !_ Répliquais-je.** ( N/A : Allez tiens ! )**

Il me tira la langue et fût surpris de voir Edward à mes côtés.

-_Edward ! Salut ! _Dit Alec.

-_Salut_, dit Edward un peu gêné.

Nous nous essayâmes aux côtés de mon frère. Je proposais des céréales à Edward, qu'il accepta, lui proposant aussi un café. Edward et moi nous lancions des regards et des sourires, ce qui n'échappa pas à mon frère.

-J_'ai deviné ! Vu comment vous vous regardez, vous devez être plus qu'amis n'est ce pas ?_ Dit-il d'une traite.** ( N/A : Alec t'es le meilleur ! )**

Pourquoi mon frère était si perspicace ! Ah oui parce qu'il tenait de ma mère qui me lisait comme un livre ouvert. Je regardais Edward pour savoir ce que l'on devait dire et il prit la parole.

-_Euh...oui_, dit-il en souriant.

-_Yes ! Youhouu j'avais deviné ! en tout cas je suis vraiment content pour vous ! Je __me__ doutais __bien__ que vous ne seriez pas restés amis très longtemps ! _Dit Alec tout content.

-_Tu t'en doutais ? _Dis-je choquée.

-_Bah vu comment vous vous regardez l'un l'autre, oui ! _Dit Alec.

Edward me fit un tendre baiser.

-_Ah vous êtes vraiment trop mignons ! _Dit mon frère.

-_Tu deviens romantique maintenant ?_ Dis-je.

-_Ah non ! C'est de votre faute ! _Se défendit Alec.

Nous rigolâmes tous les trois pendant au moins cinq minutes.

-_Bon je vous laisse,_ dit Alec avant de partir vers l'étage.

-_Je suis contente qu'il le prenne bien,_ dis-je à Edward.

-_Tu en doutais ?_ Me demanda-t-il

-_Non, je savais en quelque sorte qu'il serait content pour nous, mais pas autant, par contre Charlie..._répondis-je. **( N/A : Aie Aie ...)**

-_Tu crois qu'il ne sera pas content ?_ Me dit Edward.

-_Il veut me protéger tu sais et puis il verra que tu es le meilleur pour moi_, dis-je tout sourire.

Edward m'attrapa et m'embrassa à pleine bouche, mon dieu c'était exquis, comment pouvait-on embrasser si bien ! Nous nous séparâmes à bout de souffle.

-_On y va ?_ Me demanda-t-il.

J'attrapais sa main puis nous partîmes dehors, pour aller chez lui.

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! n'oubliez pas la petite bulle en dessous !**


	9. Chapter 8

**Vos review me font vraiment du bien ainsi que quand vous me mettez en auteur ou story favoris ! :D**

**Donc voici le chapitre 8 ;) je poste le 9 la semaine prochaine !**

Chapitre 8 : Amour

"la demeure"

P.O.V. Bella

Edward et moi étions en route vers sa maison. Il habitaiten ville, d'après ce qu'il m'avait dit. Je restais silencieuse essayant de deviner quelle maison pouvait être la sienne.

Au bout de quelques minutes, nous nous arrêtâmes devant une grande demeure. La maison était très grande, sur plusieurs étages. Elle était de couleur blanche avec un toit de tuiles rouges, avec de magnifiques volets noirs. Son jardin ressemblait au jardin que l'on voit dans les magasines de jardinage. Il était très grand avec beaucoup de buissons qui étaient tous très bien taillés. J'étais encore dans la voiture et Edward me sortit de mes pensées en ouvrant ma portière.

-Tu viens mon amour, me réveilla-t-il en me tendant la main. Je l'a pris et il m'emmena vers la porte d'entrée. Edward entra directement. Nous débouchâmes dans un sublime séjour de couleur blanche accompagné de touches vertes et marrons. Il y avait un magnifique divan d'angle en cuir noir avec un superbe écran plasma. La table de salle à manger était somptueuse et moderne et pouvait accueillir au moins 8 personnes. J'étais fascinée par tant de beauté, Edward s'en rendit certainement compte

-Ma mère est décoratrice d'intérieure et il n'y a jamais personne à la maison. C'est pour cela que c'est si bien décoré et propre.

-C'est magnifique...réussis-je à prononcer

Edward me sourit puis il m'emmena dans la cuisine. Il y avait une femme de taille moyenne avec les mêmes cheveux cuivrés que lui. Elle devait être sa mère car quand elle se retourna je vis de magnifiques yeux bleus. Edward devait sûrement tenir ses yeux émeraudes de son père. En tout cas cette femme était magnifique, elle était habillée d'une robe de couleur mauve, avec un ruban dans le dos. Elle me sourit puis s'approcha de moi.

-Tu dois être Bella ! s'approcha-t-elle en m'enlaçant  
-Bonjour. Oui c'est bien moi, souris-je

-Je suis Esmée, la mère d'Edward, me dit-elle.

-Enchantée, répondis-je enthousiaste.

-Bonjour Maman,dit Edward en faisant la bise à sa mère.

-Tu comptais nous la présenter quand ? S'offusqua sa mère.

-Maman..., se plaignit Edward.

-Je te taquine chéri ! S'exclama-t-elle

-Bon, je lui montre le reste de la maison, l'interrompa Edward de sa voix d'adonis. Je pris sa main et il me conduisit vers un escalier en verre, nous montâmes à l'étage qui était également somptueux, plutôt de couleur claire. Edward me tenait toujours la main maiss'arrêta devant une porte.

-C'est ma chambre, Sourit-t-il

Nous entrâmes à l'intérieur. Elle était de couleur bleu marine...très jolie, avec un peu de noir et de gris. Une chambre très masculine. Je repérai un bureau, vierge d'affaire ainsi qu'un grand lit magnifique. Il y avait deux grandes bibliothèques, la première avec des tas de CD et la deuxième remplies de livres.

-Tu ne les a pas tous lu quand même ? Lui demandais-je

-Si pratiquement, dit-il fier de lui.

Je déglutis, comment pouvait-on être aussi lui cherchais un défaut mais n'en trouvais pas pour le moment. Pendant que j'étais, encore une fois, perdue dans mes pensées, Edward s'était approché de moi,. Il m'embrassa, ce qui me sorti de mes songeries. C'était merveilleux, un feu d'artifice jaillissait dans ma bouche. Il s'arrêta, trop tôt à mon goût, je lui agrippais sa chemise. Il nous installa dans son lit, après un dernier baiser. Je me collais alors contre son torse.

-Je t'aime, soufflais-je

-Moi aussi, me chuchota-t-il en me serrant encore plus fort.

-Ta maison est magnifique ! Esmée l'a bien décoré ! Dis-je très enthousiaste.

-Oui elle est vraiment douée, tout à l'heure tu pourras rencontrer mon père Carlisle et ma soeur Alice, me répondit-il

-Hmm... soufflais-je de nouveau

Il me serra contre lui.

-Et toi tu pourras rencontrer Charlie, dis-je en rigolant.

-Ah euh oui, hésita-t-il un petit sourire aux lèvres mais avec un peu d'appréhension dans sa voix.

Nous sommes restés là sans bouger une bonne partie de l'après-midi mais ça nous avait permis d'en apprendre un peu plus l'un sur l'autre. Nous avions aussi donné notre avis sur certains livres partageant tout les deux une passion pour Roméo & Juliette.

Il était déjà 17 heures et je décidais qu'il était temps de partir, et donc, de descendre.

-Edward, on rentre ?

-Si tu veux mon amour, me dit-il en me soulevant légèrement pour pour nous asseoir. Il me fit quelques chastes baisers, puis nous descendîmes au rez de chaussée, main dans la main. Arrivée en bas, j'aperçus une brunette avec des yeux bleus pétillants, je devinais que c'était Alice.

-Enchantée Bella, moi c'est Alice, me dit cette dernière en me sautant dessus.

-Alice du calme, intervint Edward

-Bah quoi j'accueille Bella ! Répliqua celle-ci

Edward leva les yeux au ciel puis un homme au cheveux bruns et aux yeux vert émeraudes s'approcha de moi.

-Bonjour Bella, je suis Carlisle. accueilli cet homme ( N/A : et oui Carlisle est brun dans ma fic ^^ )

-Bonjours Carlisle, souri-je

-Bella s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle, dit Edward

-Oh déjà ! C'est dommage ! Mais on se revoit bientôt, débita la brunette nommée Alice.

-Euh oui d'accord, bon bah au revoir et à bientôt j'espère, m'exclamai-je

Ils me firent tous un signe de la main, puis, Edward et moisortîmes main dans la main. Nous montâmes dans la voiture et il m'embrassa amoureusement avant de démarrer. Nous partîmes ensuite en direction de chez moi.

P.O.V. Edward

La rencontre avec ma famille c'était bien passée, à part qu'Alice avait été trop accueillante à mon goût. Quand allait-elle se calmer ? En tout cas, j'avais passé le meilleur après-midi de ma vie avec Bella à mes côtés. Nous arrivions devant chez elle, la voiture de sa mère était là. Je me garais et mon amoureuse prit enfin la parole.

-C'est une sacré fille Alice, mais je l'aime bien ! me dit-elle avec un sourire niais sur le visage.

Je lui souris avec ce même sourire que j'avais l'habitude de faire en sa présence.

_Pathétiquement niais Cullen ! _

Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec ma conscience !

Je l'embrassais et lui dis.

-Je vais y allez...

-Oh non... rentre s'il te plaît, me supplia-t-elle.

-Bella... je sais pas trop... ta mère est là.

_Quel lâche ! _

Je décidais d'ignorer cette conscience envahissante.

-Et alors ! On pourra lui dire ensemble, pour nous ! Répliqua Bella

Je réfléchissais mais elle me fit ses yeux de chat potté et je ne pus résister.

-Très bien, abdiquais-je.

Nous entrâmes enlacés dans sa maison, je restais un peu en arrière.

-Bonjour , nous dit la mère de Bella quand nous entrâmes dans la cuisine.

-Bonjour, lançais-je timide

-Maman on a quelque chose à t'annoncer...prononça Bella soudain moins sereine

-Allez-y ! nous sourie Renée, je ne vais pas vous manger.

-Bah en fait, Edward et moi on est en...en..., commença Bella

-Couple, finis-je.

Renée écarquilla les yeux, elle ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais n'y parvint pas. Pour finir elle nous sauta dans les bras.

-Maman ! Se plaint ma chérie

-Ah je suis la plus heureuse des mères ! S'exclama sa mère

J'étais vraiment heureux que sa mère le prenne cainsi , Alec lui ressemblait beaucoup. En parlant de ce dernier, il arriva dans la cuisine et sourit quand il vit que Renée nous enlaçait encore.

-Et après, on dit que c'est moi le romantique !)Dit Alec

Ensuite Bella et moi montâmes dans sa chambre et parlâmes pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que vienne le moment pour moi de partir et de rentrer chez moi. ( N/A : C'est balo ^^ ) ( N/Stef : ah ben oui, c'est vraiment balo:( … mais c'est bien, ils prennent leur temps et ils ont raison:) ) Je l'embrassais une dernière fois avant de partir dans la noirceur de la nuit.

P.O.V. Bella

Quelques semaines plus tard...

J'étais heureuse parce qu'Edward et moi filions le parfait amour et aussi parce que mon père arrivait demain.

_Flash Back_

Je regardais ma boîte mail et vu que j'en avais reçu un de mon père, je l'ouvrais :

_Coucou mes chéris,_

_J'espère que vous allez bien ! _

_J'ai décidé de venir vous rendre visite,_

_Je viens dans 3 semaines environ, _

_Renée est d'accord, Vous me manquez fort !_

_Bisous, C._

Je souris à cet e-mail, il était vraiment un père adorable et aimant, et cette visite permettrait de rencontrer Edward. Je lui répondis.

_Coucou Pa'_

_Oui nous allons super bien._

_Alec a plein d'amis, normal ! ^^_

_Et moi j'ai un...un petit ami ! _

_Je suis amoureuse papa ! :D_

_Vivement que tu viennes pour que_

_je te le présente ! Tu vas l'adorer !_

_Bisous, B._

Mon père me répondit presque instantanément.

_Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça Bella,_

_j'espère vraiment qu'il te mérite ! _

_Enfin je verrais ça dans 3 semaines ! ^^ _

_Il s'appelle comment ?_

Je lui répondis.

_Il s'appelle Edward et il est dans mon cours de Biologie avancée._

Mon père me répondit.

_Pas très courant comme prénom,_

_Mais j'aime bien ! Il est intelligent _

_dis-donc ! Bon je te laisse, bisous_

_C._

_Fin du Flash Back_

Après avoir pris une douche bien apaisante, je m'habillais d'un jean slim, d'un simple maillot à raillures bleu marine avec un cardigan blanc, le tout accompagné de baskets bleumarine. Je me coiffais rapidement puisvu que j'avais un message.

_Coucou mon amour,_

_Je t'invite au restaurant ce midi,_

_ce soir tu dors chez moi :D_

_Prépare toi je viens te chercher dans 10 minutes_

_Habille toi normalement ^^_

_Bisous, je t'aime ! Et tu me manques..._

_E._

Je souris et lui répondis.

_Hey, c'est gentil mais tu aurais_

_pu me demander mon avis ! _

_Mais j'accepte quand même_

_Hâte que tu sois là ! :)_

_Je t'aime, et tu me manques aussi..._

_B._

Soudain j'entendis un klaxon, c'était Edward...

**N'oubliez pas d'appuyer sur la bulle en dessous ! lol**


	10. Chapter 9

_**Encore merci pour vos reviews qui me font plaisir 3 **_

_**J'espère que vous allez bien et désolé pour le retard...**_

_**Donc voici le chapitre :**_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Bonheur**

_**P.O.V. Edward**_

Quand je sortis de ma voiture, Bella sortait de sa maison. Elle s'était habillée en bleu, ma couleur préférée, elle était vraiment magnifique. Elle s'avança d'un pas rapide vers moi, m'enlaça, puis je l'embrassais tendrement.

-_C'est gentil de m'avoir préven__u __à l'avance, __me_dit-elle ironiquement.

-_Excusez__-__moi Mademoiselle,_ lui répondis-je sur le même ton.

Nous montâmes ensuite dans la voiture, il y avait une musique douce dans l'habitacle. Belle prit la parole.

-_Où va-t-on ?_ Me demanda-t-elle.

-_Ah surprise ! _Souris-je

-_Allez__, __di__s-__le moi s'il te pla__î__t !_ Me supplia-t-elle en faisant la même moue que ma sœur, je ne pus résister plus longtemps.

_Même pas capable de résister à une fille !_

Je dois bien avouer que ma conscience marquait un point...

-_Bon d'accord ! On va à Seattle,_ avouais-je.

-_Quel restaurant ?_ M'interrogea-t-elle en souriant.

-_Au Thai Pepper Restaurant,_ répondis-je,_ c'est __sur __la côte._

-_J'ai hâte d'y être, _s'exclama Bella.

-_Il n'y a_ _qu'une_ _heure de route._, la rassurais-je.

Le reste du trajet passa assez vite, nous discutâmes de nos familles respectives. Ainsi j'appris qu'Alec était tombé dans un pot de peinture bleu quand il avait trois ans, qu'il avait couru partout dans la maison et avait taché la moquette beige du salon. Quand nous arrivâmes devant le Thai Pepper, il y avait un magnifique soleil. Nous sortîmes de la voiture, puis, entrâmes dans le restaurant.

-J_'ai réservé au nom de Cullen_, dis-je à une serveuse qui venait à notre rencontre.

Elle nous emmena dans le fond du restaurant sur une table pour deux, décor_ée_ de jolies roses. Nous nous assîmes et Bella prit la parole.

-_C'est magnifique..._murmura-t-elle en regardant tout autour d'elle.

-_C'est fait exprès,_ lui _souris-je _

Elle me donna un coup de pied en dessous de la table.

-_Aïe !_ M'exclamais-je.

-_ça t'apprendra,_ me dit-elle en me tirant la langue.

Elle _était_ magnifique quand elle était en colère _et _même si _à cet instant _elle _ne l'était_ pas beaucoup, elle rest_ait tout de même_ sublime.

_Cherche pas d'excuses Cullen ! Tu es fou amoureux de cette fille !_

Oui, moi le pathétiquement niais Cullen, je suis pathétiqu_e_ mais follement amoureux de cette fille.

-_A quoi tu penses__? _m'interrogea Bella.

-_A toi__... __je t'aime, _dis-je.

Elle rougit aussitôt.

-_M__oi aussi je t'aime,_ chuchota-t-elle.

Nous fûmes interrompus par un serveur.

-_Bonjour, je m'appelle Benjamin, c'est moi qui m'occupe de vous ce soir !_ S'exclama jeune homme en portant son regard sur ma Bella.

-_Je vais prendre des aubergines avec __une __sauce aux haricots noir,_ dit gentillement Bella.

-_Ok c'est noté et vous ? _Me demanda le serveur sans même me regarder.

-_Poulet au gingembre s'il vous pla__î__t,_ répondis-je froidement. Peut-être trop d'ailleurs car Bella le remarqua et me regarda d'un air interrogateur.

-_Ok je reviens dans 10 minutes, vous voul__ez __quelque chose de spécial à boire ?_

-_De l'eau pour moi,_ dit Bella.

-_Pareil, _lançais-je froidement

-_Ok,_ répondit le serveur avant de partir.

Bella me regardait bizarrement.

-_Qu'est__-__ce qui t'as pris ? _Me demanda-t-elle.

-_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles__,_ mentis-je.

-_Tu sais très bien, avec le serveur ! _S'exclama-t-elle.

-Je n'ai pas aimé sa façon de te regarder. _C'est tout ! _Répliquais-je.

Elle me regarda étonnée puis éclata de rire.

-_Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !_

-_Mais tu es jaloux ma parole ! _continua-t-elle de rire

-_Moi ? Pas du tout,_ niais-je.

-Si si tu l'es, m'affirma-t-elle, c'est mignon.

-_Tu trouves__?_ lui demandais-je en arquant un sourcil.

-_Oui !_

-_Bah oui__, __c'est vrai__, __je suis jaloux car tu es sublime et que je ne suis pas le seul mec au monde. _Dis-je avec un sourire niais à la Edward Cullen.

Le serveur revint nous coupant de notre petite bulle.

-_Tenez,_ dit-il en posant nos assiettes et le pichet d'eau.

-_Merci, _le remercîmes en cœur

Le repas était excellent, pour ma part en tout cas. Nous parlâmes peu, se jetant des coups d'œil de temps en temps.

-_C'était bon ?_ Demandais-je à Bella à la fin du repas.

-_Oui délicieux,_ dit-elle les yeux pétillants de joie !

Je ris face à son enthousiasme. Je levais la main et criais:

-_Serveur ! Addition s'il vous pla__ît __!_

Après avoir payé, Bella et moi sortîmes du restaurant. J'allais vers ma voiture quand une main me retint.

-_On va se promener sur la plage ? _Me demanda Bella

-_D'accord,_ lui répondis-je en souriant.

Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers la plage. Arrivés sur le sable fin, nous enlevâmes nos chaussures et commençâmes à discuter près de l'eau, main dans la main

-_Au lieu de parler de nos familles on devrait parler de notre enfance à nous,_ tu ne trouves pas? Me désarçonna Bella

-_Oui c'est une bonne idée ! Tu commences ?_ Répondis-je curieux

-_Euh...d'accord, je n'ai pas passé mon enfance à Forks comme tu sais, mais pas à Denver __non plus __!_ Me raconta-t-elle.

-_Ah bon, où alors ?_ L'interrogeais-je.

-A Détroit. Ensuite, quand j'avais 11ans, on a emmenagé à Denver pour enfin finir à Fork, chez ma mère. Déclara-t-elle.

-_Mo__i,__ j'ai vécu à New York... et il y a 3 trois ans, ma famille et moi __avons em__ménagé ici à Forks,_ dis-je nostalgique de ma vie à New York.

-_C'était bien New York ? _Me demanda-t-elle.

-_Oui c'était super, j'avais de bons amis, mais il me manquait quelque chose ou quelqu'un..._ lui souris-je

-_Qui ?_

-_Toi !_ Dis-je en la faisant basculer dans le sable.

Nous nous retrouvâmes allongés ainsi sur ce sable fin et doux. Nous rîmes aux éclats. Elle était plaquée contre mon torse, ses cheveux sur mon visage, c'était tellement bon de sentir son odeur. Nous restâmes allongés un moment, puis il commençait à faire froid alors nous partîmes.

Le trajet en voiture fut assez rapide, nous remémorant quelques anecdotes de notre enfance qui nous fîmes bien rire. Son parfum fruité avait envahi tout l'habitacle de ma voiture. Nous rentrâmes chez moi vers 18h. Quand nous passâmes le seuil de la porte, mes parents ainsi que ma soeur étaient là.

-_Bonjour tout le monde,_ dis-je en souriant.

Ma sœur sauta dans les bras de Bella.

-_Bella ! ça fait tellement longtemps,_ cria Alice.

-_Euh salut Alice,_ réussi prononcer Bella

-_Du calme Alice_, soupirais-je.

-_Bah quoi ? J'ai le droit d'accueillir Bella ! _S'exclama-t-elle.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

Après avoir salué mes parents, Bella et moi montâmes à l'étage, puis entrâmes dans ma chambre. Je mis mon CD préféré, Clair de Lune, nous installant lovés l'un contre l'autre dans mon lit.

-_Tu as passé une bonne journée ?_ Lui demandais-je

-_Oui excellente !_

-_Temps mieux !_

-_Pas trop inquiet pour demain ? _M'interrogea-t-elle.

-_Qu'est-ce qu'__il y __a demain ? _ Répondis-je.

-_Bah mon père vient ! _S'exclama Bella.

-_Ah oui c'est vrai.._.me souvins-je soudain inquiet.

_Ahah tu l'avais oublié celui la !_

Tais-toi saleté de conscience !

-_Fais pas cette tête voyons ! Il ne va pas te __manger __non plus,_ rigola-t-elle

-_Je sais..._ murmurais-je.

Puis je l'embrassais. Ce baiser était plein d'envie mais je me retins. Malheureusement pour moi, Bella continuait à m'embrasser amoureusement. Je dus la stopper quand elle voulut enlever ma chemise.

-_Non Bella..._

-_Pourquoi ? _me demanda-t-elle

-_Tu es __sûre __que c'est ce que tu veux ?_ Lui demandais-je.

-_Oui !_ Me dit-elle les yeux pétillants.

_Allez Cullen ! Conclus ! _

-_Mais je croyais que tu voulais prendre ton te..._, commençais-je.

Je ne pus finir ma phrase, Bella m'embrassa à pleine bouche. J'essayais de la freiner mais y renonçais finalement, elle avait déjà enlevé ma chemise et s'apprêtait à retirer son maillot

Nous étions tellement dans notre bulle que nous n'avions pas entendu que quelqu'un toquait à la porte.

-_Vous venez on man...,_ commença Alice, _Oh mince désolé__e,__ excusez__-__moi._

-_Alice, _criais-je.

Cette dernière ferma la porte et partit. Je regardais Bella, elle était tétanisée.

-_Bella ça va ?_ Demandais-je inquiet.

-_Euh...oui, tu viens on va manger, _chuchota-t-elle.

Nous nous rhabillâmes en vitesse et descendîmes dans la cuisine, main dans la main.

Bella me murmura à l'oreille.

-Finalement je veux bien prendre mon temps.

Je souris, sacrée Bella. Et je lui murmurais à mon tour :

-_Pas de problème mon cœur._

Nous nous assîmes à table. Ma mère avait préparé des lasagnes, le repas était délicieux. Alice nous regardait en souriant tandis que mes parents se regardaient l'un l'autre. Ma sœur ne leur avait pas dit, heureusement. A la fin du repas nous partîmes en haut, mais Alice nous intercepta.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas je n'ai rien dit aux parents, mais la prochaine fois faites-le ailleurs, rigola-t-elle

-Merci Alice, balbutiais-je

Arrivée dans ma chambre, Bella se mit en pyjama... enfin, juste un débardeur et un shorty, moi je me mis en caleçon. Nous nous glissâmes sous les draps, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

-_Bonne nuit Edward, je t'aime,_ me dit Bella

-_Bonne nuit mon cœur, je t'aime aussi,_ dis-je

Puis nous nous endormîmes.

* * *

**_Alors ?_**


	11. Chapter 10

_**Encore merci pour vos review :)**_

**Chapitre 10 : Visite**

_**P.O.V. Bella**_

J'avais passé une merveilleuse nuit, je m'étais réveillée dans les bras de mon Adonis, son odeur m'enivrant, il ne me reparla pas d'hier soir. Malheureusement, je dus rentrer chez moi afin de me préparer pour l'arrivée de mon père, vers 14 heures. Edward m'avait promit qu'il reviendrait dans l'après-midi. Nous étions dimanche et mon père serait chez nous pour une semaine. J'étais dans ma chambre, sur mon lit en train de lire un roman à l'eau de rose, quand mon GSM vibra.

_Hello mon cœur_

_ça va depuis ce matin ?_

_Ton père est déjà là ?_

_Je t'aime, tu me manques trop..._

_Bisous, E._

J'allais répondre quand j'entendis une voiture rouler sur le gravier. Je regardais par la fenêtre et vis la voiture de ma mère, cette dernière marchait vers la maison en compagnie de mon père. Je répondis aussitôt à Edward.

_Hey,_

_Oui ça va mais tu es trop loin..._

_Oui il vient d'arriver :)_

_Moi aussi je t'aime..._

_Kiss, B._

Je descendis presque en courant faisant attention à chaque pas. Quand j'arrivais en bas, mon père et mon frère se faisaient une accolade. J'enlaçais ensuite mon père pour lui dire bonjour, puis nous nous reculâmes, un peu gênés. Nous nous ressemblions sur ce point, pas très démonstratifs. J'étais plus démonstrative avec Edward...

-Alors Bella ça va ? Me demanda mon père

-Très bien ! Tu as l'air en forme ?

-Oui, je me suis bien reposé pendant le voyage, me répondit-il

-J'imagine... souriais-je

Le début d'après midi fut magnifique, mon père nous racontait tout ce que l'on avait manqué... la voisine d'à côté qui était décédée, le nouveau voisin jeune et beau ! Puis il nous parla de son travail et de ses enquêtes en cours, disparition, assassinats...J'étais heureuse que mon père soit là mais il me manquait quelque chose... lui... Edward...

Vers 16 heures, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. J'allais ouvrir car ni mon frère ni mon père ne daignait allait ouvrir et ma mère était partie travailler. « Ah les hommes! ». J'allais donc ouvrir et tombais sur une magnifiques paires d'yeux émeraudes. Je sautais dans les bras d'Edward.

-Hmm, tu m'as manqué, dit Edward en reniflant mes cheveux pour s'imprégner de mon odeur.

Je descendis sur mes pieds et l'embrassais. Mon père m'appela du salon.

-Bah alors Bella tu en mets du temps ! Dit Charlie

Edward et moi sourîmes, mais je voyais bien qu'il était un peu stressé.

_P.O.V. Edward_

Ça y est, c'est le moment. Le moment que je redoute le plus depuis 3 semaines, et encore plus depuis ce matin. Bella et moi avancions vers le salon, je tachais de paraître serein. Je me passais la main dans les cheveux pour essayer de les rendre un peu plus présentables... mais peine perdue, impossible de dompter cette tignasse. J'ajustais aussi mes vêtements.

Arrivés au salon, je vis d'abord Alec, puis un Homme moustachu avec des cheveux noirs, habillé de façon décontractée. Alec me parlait en premier.

- Hey Edward salut !

- Salut Alec, souris-je

Alec vit sûrement que j'avais l'air stressé car il ajouta.

- Bon je vous laisse.

Et il partit à l'étage, très certainement dans sa chambre. Je me tournais donc vers Charlie, toujours dans cet état de stress.

- Bonjour Monsieur, dis-je de la façon la plus polie en lui serrant la main

- Bonjour euh.. Edward ? Me répondit-il

- Oui c'est ça, souris-je.

- Bien bah asseyez vous, nous dit Charlie en désignant le fauteuil qui était en face du sien. Il me posa des questions sur ma famille, d'où je venais, mes projets d'avenir... Bella essayait de l'empêcher de me poser certaines questions. Au bout d'une heure, l'interrogatoire semblait terminé.

- Bon tu as fini Papa ? Demanda Bella.

- Oui oui , allez vous amusez, dit Charlie.

Bella m'embrassa.

- Ah non pas de ça devant moi, s'écria Charlie.

- Euh...Excusez... nous Monsieur..., bégaillais-je.

- Oh Edward appelle moi Charlie, « monsieur » ça (à supprimer) me donne l'impression d'être vieux même si je le suis déjà un peu, s'exclama-t-il.

Bella et moi nous apprêtâmes à partir quand Charlie ajouta.

- Je peux te parler deux secondes Bella ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir lui dire... J'imaginais le pire.

Bella me regarda, je lui fis un signe d'approbation puis allais dehors pour l'attendre.

_P.O.V. Bella_

- Oui, vas-y je t'écoute, dis-je.

- Bon déjà, je dois t'avouer que tu n'as pas choisi le plus moche, ni le plus bête ou le plus impoli, dit-il.

Je souris face à ce qu'il venait de dire. Il avait raison, Edward était particulièrement beau, avec des cheveux couleur cuivre complètement désordonnés, des yeux émeraudes d'une intensité renversante, une musculature bien définie et une odeur enivrante. De plus il était très intelligent - préférant un bon vieux livre plutôt que de regarder une série télé et préférant écouter de la musique classique plutôt que tu rap. Et qu'est- ce qu'il était poli!

- Oui il est parfait... avouais-je.

- Justement, qu'il paraisse sans défaut me fais un peu peur, murmura Charlie, suspicieux

- Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas, il a des défauts ! M'écriais-je.

- Ah oui ? et puis-je savoir lesquels ? Se moqua mon père.

- Il est incroyablement jaloux et très possessif, répondis-je

Mon père sourit face à cette révélation puis il me dit.

-Le principal, c'est qu'il te rende heureuse...les reste m'est bien égal. Allez, vas le rejoindre.

J'embrassais mon père sur la joue et couru rejoindre Edward dehors. Il était adossé à sa voiture, le regard tourné vers le sol. Il était sûrement en pleine réflexion car quand j'allais me coller à lui, il sursauta.

-Tu m'as fait peur, me dit-il

Je lui souris et me collais contre son corps chaud.

- Il ne m'aime pas... murmura-t-il.

- QUOI ? M'écriais-je.

- Je suis sûr qu'il ne m'aime pas, avoua-t-il.

- Tu n'y es pas du tout ! Il te trouve parfait ! Il t'adore Edward ! Déclarais-je.

Pour seule réponse j'eus droit à un baiser vraiment exquis. Nous dûmes nous séparer pour reprendre notre souffle. Je passais le reste de l'après-midi chez lui, un superbe moment d'ailleurs. Quand il était là près de moi, tout était parfait. C'était comme si plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Il était environ 18 heures quand je voulus m'éclipser de chez les Cullen mais une Alice en furie me stoppa.

-Bella ! Attends ! Hurla-t-elle

-Alice du calme, dis-je.

-Mercredi je t'emmène faire du shopping dans les quelques boutiques de la ville, il faut refaire entièrement ta garde robe ! On pourrait acheter..., je n'écoutais plus ce qu'elle me disait, faisant la moue à Edward pour qu'il me sorte de là mais il s'en alla dehors, vers sa voiture. Quel lâche ! Soudain Alice me ramena à elle.

-Et oh Bella ! Tu m'écoutes ? Alors c'est d'accord ? Me demanda-t-elle les yeux pétillants.

-Bon...d'accord..., cédais-je

-Génial ! cria Alice avant de partir comme une furie à l'étage. Je partis rejoindre Edward à l'extérieur de la maison, j'entrais dans sa voiture et lui dis :

-Tu n'es qu'un lâche.

-Désolé mais quand ma sœur a un truc dans la tête ! Sourit Edward

-Je n'accepte pas la trahison ! Privé de bisous ! Dis-je.

Edward me regarda paniqué, bien sûr je rigolais mais lui ne le savait pas. Je le voyait déglutir se demandant sûrement comment il ferait pour ne pas m'embrasser.

-Je rigole ! Dis-je en l'embrassant.

Son sourire revint aussitôt. Il me déposa chez moi et partit après un dernier baiser. Le dîner passa assez vite, mon frère n'arrêtait pas de me charrier en parlant d'Edward et moi. Mon père souriait dès que je rougissais et ma mère était morte de rire par ce que disait Alec. Le soir venu, après avoir enfilé un débardeur et un shorty, je me mis sous la couette et décidai de regarder mes messages sur mon GSM. (N/A : Clein d'oeil à mes amis belges ;) ) Il y en avait un d'Edward.

_Hey mon bébé !_

_Tu me manques trop..._

_Je viens te chercher demain pour le lycée._

_Je t'aime. E._

Je répondis aussitôt.

_Coucou toi_

_Toi aussi tu me manques..._

_Ok, dommage que l'on ai pas beaucoup de _

_cours en commun :(_

_Je t'aime à la folie. B._

J'attendais qu'il me réponde mais je m'endormis, mon portable toujours dans les mains.

_P.O.V. Edward_

J'avais passé un superbe après midi avec ma Bella, la rencontre avec Charlie c'était assez bien passée et apparemment, il m'aimait bien. Bella m'avait fait une petite frayeur en disant que j'étais privé de bisous pour l'avoir abandonnée aux mains d'Alice mais après, elle m'avait dit qu'elle rigolait et s'était empressée de m'embrasser . J'étais le plus heureux des hommes. Ce soir sans elle serait difficile. Heureusement que la reverrais le lendemain ...pas assez à mon goût mais c'était déjà ça. Allongé sous ma couette, en boxer, je lui envoyais un message.

_Hey mon bébé !_

_Tu me manques trop..._

_Je viens te chercher demain pour le lycée._

_Je t'aime. E._

J'espère qu'il lui plaira. L'attente fut brève car elle me répondit assez vite.

_Coucou toi_

_Toi aussi tu me manques..._

_Ok, dommage que l'on ai pas beaucoup de _

_cours en commun :(_

_Je t'aime à la folie. B._

J'étais comme envoûté, son message était sublime et sa phrase _« je t'aime à la folie »_ résonnait dans ma tête. Je lui répondis.

_Oui mais même pour quelques heures_

_c'est déjà ça. Je t'aime plus qu'à la folie !_

_Bisous, E._

Je m'endormis finalement épuisé par cette journée pleine de stress et j'espérais que cette nuit passerait vite pour pouvoir voir mon cœur...


	12. Chapter 11

**Encore merci pour vos review ;)**

**Voici le chapitre 11 !**

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Parasite

P.O.V. Edward

Je me réveillais, vers 7 heures. Les cours débutaient dans 1 heure. Je sortis difficilement de mon lit, m'emmêlant les pieds dans ma couverture. Je tombais par terre et soupirais avant de me relever afin de me diriger vers la salle de bain L'eau de la douche me fit le plus grand bien, je m'habillais d'un jean et d'une chemise bleue. Quand je m'apprêtais à sortir, je vis un pull appartenant à Bella sur la chaise de mon bureau. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à Elle...

P.O.V. Bella

Je me levais difficilement, tombant à moitié de mon lit. Je soupirais face à cette nouvelle journée qui démarrai et je partis vers la salle de bain pour me laver. Je sortis une demi-heure plus tard, ayant pris mon temps pour bien me laver et me préparer: maquillage, coiffure... Je m'habillais d'un slim et d'une tunique bleue, la couleur préférée d'Edward. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à lui... Je descendis les escaliers, il ne me restais que 5 minutes pour déjeuner mais je m'en contrefichais car je verrais bientôt Edward. Je déjeunais en vitesse. Il n'y avait personne en bas, mon père dormait, ma mère était au travail et mon frère surement déjà parti en cours. Je mettais ma veste et prenais mon sac quand j'entendis un klaxon. C'était lui. Je me précipitais dehors, presque en courant. Quand j'arrivais près de lui, je ralentis voyant qu'il souriait bêtement, puis je l'embrassais. Nous partîmes alors vers le lycée.

P.O.V. Edward

Arrivés au lycée, tout était calme. Les élèves ne faisaient plus attention à nous. Au début pourtant, ils nous regardaient tout le temps d'un œil curieux, se demandant si notre couple allait durer. J'espérais que oui. Bella était tout pour moi, ma déesse, mon inspiration, que ferais-je sans elle ? Elle avait inspiré pas mal de mes compositions. Nous nous séparâmes dès que nous arrivâmes devant sa salle de cours, mais nous nous reverrons ce midi pour manger. D'ailleurs, les cours de la matinée avaient étaient d'un ennui profond. De plus, Tanya n'arrêtait pas de me draguer, s'asseyant à côté de moi et me frôlant la jambe. Quand comprendrait-elle qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre nous ? Elle commençait vraiment à me saouler. Pour ma plus grande joie, le professeur avait remarqué qu'elle ne suivait pas le cours et l'avait forcé à changer de place.

_Flash Back_

_Pendant l'heure de mathématique__s__, Tanya m'énervai__s__ de plus en plus._

_-Melle Denali, je vous dérange peut être ? Demanda le professeur_

_-Oui un peu ! Répliqua Tanya d'un ton insolant._

_-Venez tout de suite vous mettre au premier rang et vous aurez deux heures de retenues ! Gronda-t-il._

_Je jubilais, Tanya avait obéit sans rechigner mais en soupirant._

_-Quand à vous Monsieur Cullen, arrêt__ez__ de sourire __comme__ça. J__e pourrais vous mettre également deux heures de retenues ! Dit-il. _

_Je me calmais aussitôt et repris mon air indifférent. _

_Fin du flash back_

Je me dirigeais vers le parc. Bella voulait qu'on y mange tout les deux vu qu'il faisait beau. Quand j'arrivais vers notre banc habituel, Bella n'était pas encore là, étant surement sortit en retard de cours. Le parc était désert de ce côté, je décidais de m'asseoir pour l'attendre, fermant les yeux pour respirer l'air doux et apaisant. Soudain, des mains me plaquèrent contre le banc, je ne pouvais pas bouger. Je n'eus même pas le temps de protester ou d'ouvrir les yeux que des lèvres embrassèrent les miennes. Mais ce n'était pas Bella, je décidais alors de les ouvrir et vis Tanya. Je la repoussais de toute mes forces mais elle était tenace et ne bougeait pas. Je finis tout de même par réussir à la repousser, la faisant tomber par terre. Elle me sourit.

-Putain t'es malade ? M'énervais-je.

Elle me regardait malicieusement puis fit pivoter sa tête. Un sourire illuminait son visage. Je tournais la tête pour voir ce qu'elle regardait et là, je vis Bella qui ne bougeait pas, me regardant.

-Mon cœur ! C'est pas ce que tu crois, dis-je affolé en courant près d'elle.

Ses yeux devinrent humides et elle me gifla avant de partir en courant vers les bâ la laissais partir les yeux embués de larmes, quand une main se posa sur mon épaule, c'était Tanya. Je ne pus me retenir et la gifla à mon tour avant de partir en courant rejoindre Bella.

P.O.V. Bella

Savez-vous ce que ça fait quand votre monde s'écroule autour de vous ? ça fait terriblement mal. Quand la seule personne en laquelle vous avez confiance vous trahit, ça fait affreusement mal. Je n'en reviens pas qu'il l'ai embrassé, il savait très bien que je le rejoindrais, comment avait-il pu me faire ça ?

J'avais marché longtemps car j'étais arrivée à la cantine. Quand j'arrivais à la table de mes amis, les yeux rouges, ils me regardèrent tous. Je m'assis à côté d'Angela. Cette dernière me demanda :

-ça va Bella ?

Je ne pu répondre, il me fallait quelqu'un à qui parler, il me fallait... mon frère. Je survolais la cantine d'un regard et aperçus mon frère avec sa copine Jane à l'autre bout de la salle. Je me levais et traversais rapidement les mètres qui nous séparaient. Quand j'arrivais à sa hauteur il vu que j'avais les yeux rouges et se sépara de Jane pour m'emmener dans un couloir plus tranquille.

-Bella tu vas bien ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Dit Alec nerveusement

Je ne pus lui répondre et laissais passer un sanglot.

-Bella parle moi ! Me supplia mon frère

-C'est Edward... Murmurais-je entre deux sanglots.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Rien... il...il a … il a embrassé Tanya..., bégayais-je.

-QUOI ? Il va voir ce C*N, où est-il ? S'énerva Alec S'énerva-t-il

-Je sais pas, surement à la cantine...il doit me chercher..., dis-je penaude.

-Ne bouge pas ! J'ai un truc à faire, je reviens ! Me cria Alec avant de partir.

Je ne pus le retenir, je m'adossais contre un mur et m'effondrais au sol.

P.O.V. Edward

J'avais les yeux rougis par mes pleurs que j'essayais de camoufler tant bien que mal. J'étais arrivé à la cantine et je ne la voyais pas, mon cœur eu un raté. J'allais à la table de ma sœur qui en me voyant s'approcha de moi pour m'emmener dehors, dans un coin tranquille.

-Edward qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as pleuré ? Me demanda-t-elle.

J'avais les yeux plongés dans le vide, impossible de lui répondre. Cette journée était un enfer !

-Je...Oui..., bégayais-je.

-Quoi oui ? Répliqua Alice.

-Oui j'ai pleuré, murmurais-je.

-Mais pourquoi Edward ? Me demanda Alice tristement.

-Tanya m'a embrassé..., je n'ai pas réussi à la repousser, Bella est arrivée et elle a tout vu... répondis-je.

-Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama Alice ma sœur

-Merci ça va vraiment m'aider ça ! M'énervais-je.

-Oh c'est bon, t'en a fait assez comme ça !

Je voulus protester mais elle reprit :

Bon je vais arranger ça, il faut trouver Bella ! Dit-elle

J'allais dire quelque chose quand nous fûmes interrompus.

-Sale enfoiré ! Cria quelqu'un derrière moi que je reconnus comme étant Alec.

Il me frappa au visage et m'envoya valser par terre.

-Eh du calme ! Cria Alice.

-Il a fait du mal à ma sœur ! Déclara Alec.

-C'est un malentendu ! Je vais tout t'expliquer, lui dit Alice.

Alec la regarda d'un drôle d'œil. Alice me prit par le bras et m'assit sur un banc.

-Ne bouge pas j'arrive, me dit-elle en avant de m'embrasser sur la joue et d'aller vers Alec. Ils partirent un peu plus loin pour parler. Quand ils revinrent vers moi, Alec me regardait, avec les yeux pleins d'excuses.

-Désolé mec ! Je croyais que… enfin voilà, mais il faut que tu le dises à ma sœur, ajouta-t-il

-Je sais... murmurais-je.

Le temps était passé tellement vite, la sonnerie avait retentit et nous nous étions dépêchés pour ne pas arriver en retard. J'entrais en Biologie juste avant le prof et vis Bella assit à notre table. Quand elle vit que je la regardais, elle détourna les yeux. Je m'assis sur ma chaise sous les regards de tous les élèves, heureusement pour moi, le cours commença et mes camarades m'avaient déjà oublié. Je regardais Bella qui fixait le tableau, je décidais de lui écrire un mot.

_Bella... _

_Regarde-moi__... __Parle-moi__..._

_C'est pas ce que tu crois... Tanya m'a agressé… _

_Je t'aime tellement... __crois-moi__ s'il te plait..._

_E._

Je lui donnais le mot, elle hésita puis fini par le lire avant de me répondre

_Edward..._

_Je suis perdu..._

_Explique-moi__..._

_J'ai mal... tu __ne__ peux pas savoir comme j'ai mal..._

_Moi aussi je t'aime... mais __est-ce__ que ça suffit__ ? _

_B._

En lisant son mot, j'entendais dans ma tête la chanson « envie d'aimer » des dix commandements et j'eus une envie de pleurer. Mais je me retins et lui répondis.

_Je t'expliquerai tout à l'heure, à haute voix..._

_Moi aussi j'ai mal..._

_Tu voudras bien m'écouter ? S'il te plait..._

_Je __te__ reconduis toujours ? _

_Je t'aime à la folie..._

_E._

Quand elle lu mon mot ses yeux brillaient, puis elle me répondit.

_D'accord, tu m'expliqueras pendant le trajet..._

_Je t'écouterais..._

_B._

Le reste de l'après midi passa très lentement, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce que j'allais lui dire.

Quand enfin la sonnerie du dernier cours sonna, je me précipitais dehors et arrivais en premier sur le parking. Je me tenais près de ma voiture, attendant que ma belle arrive avec grande impatience. J'espérais qu'elle me croirait... il le fallait...Soudain je la vis sortir du bâtiment, mon cœur battait la chamade...

P.O.V. Bella

Après ses petits mots en Biologie, je ne pouvais que le croire, mais je ne voulais pas me faire avoir, je décidais d'attendre et de voir ce qu'il avait à me dire. L'après-midi dura une éternité ! Je me posais des tas de questions... Quand enfin la sonnerie retentit, je m'en allais vers le parking d'un pas lent, la peur m'empêchait d'aller plus vite. Je sortis et le vis près de sa voiture, mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine, je me dirigeais vers lui bien décidée à connaître toute l'histoire...

* * *

**N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos impressions :D**


	13. Chapter 12

**Coucou !**

**Merci pour vos review :)**

**Pour ceux qui n'ont pas aimé que Edward frappe Tanya,**

** c'est vrai qu'il n'aurait pas du car c'est une femme mais elle la bien méritée quand même.**

* * *

Chapitre 12

P.O.V. Bella

Je rentrais dans sa voiture, ne sachant pas si je devais prendre la parole en première, puis il démarra. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'exprima.

-Bella, je suis désolé mais...c'est Tanya...elle m'a carrément sauté dessus ! M'avoua-t-il.

Je ne savais pas si je devais le croire, même si j'en mourais d'envie. Je décidais de le regarder dans les yeux, ceux-ci ne mentaient jamais. Je perçu de la peine mais vis également qu'il disait la vérité.

-Je te crois mais...ça semble un peu...enfin tu me comprends..., dis-je

Il soupira et me murmura :

-Oui, je sais...

-Mais si tu me racontais exactement ce qu'il s'était passé je pourrais sûrement mieux comprendre, lui déclarais-je.

-Alors donc j'étais assis sur NOTRE banc, dit-il en assistant bien sur le « notre » et je t'attendais donc j'ai fermé les yeux quelques instant pour profiter de l'air doux, quand, sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, quelqu'un m'a plaqué contre le banc et m'a embrassé. Je me suis aperçu que ce n'était pas toi donc j'ai rouvert les yeux et j'ai vu Tanya. J'ai essayé de la repousser mais elle me tenait fermement et quand enfin j'ai réussi à la faire tomber, je me suis aperçu que tu avais tout vu, me dit-il encore peiné. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de gifler Tanya quand tu es partie, m'avoua-t-il penaud.

Je réfléchissais à ce qu'il venait de me dire. Comment ne pas le croire, ses yeux reflétaient la vérité et j'avais une envie folle de meurtre envers cette Tanya ! Soudain, je me sentis bête d'avoir cru qu'il me trompait avec elle, je souris face à ma bêtise et embrassais Edward amoureusement. Au début, il me regarda surprit mais finit par me rendre mon baiser. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que l'on était devant chez moi depuis au moins 5 minutes. Edward m'enlaça.

-J'ai eu peur...m'avoua-t-il.

Peur ?

-De quoi ? L'interrogeais-je.

-De te perdre...répondit-il les larmes aux yeux.

Il allait pleurer ? Oh mon Dieu..

Je le pris dans mes bras pour le rassurer.

-Je ne te quitterais jamais je te le promets, lui déclarais-je.

Il me regarda apparemment ému par ce que je venais de dire.

-Moi non plus, je t'aime trop pour ça, m'avoua-t-il.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restâmes dans la voiture à parler de choses et d'autres mais aussi à se réconforter. La nuit commençait cependant à tomber, je m'aperçus alors qu'il était déjà 19 heures.

-Il est tard...murmurais-je

Il m'embrassa amoureusement et me laissa partir.

-A demain ma chérie... je t'aime, me dit-il.

-Je t'aime aussi, lui répondis-je.

La soirée passa rapidement. Je recevais de temps en temps des messages d'Edward qui me réchauffaient le cœur. La nuit était passée assez vite et je me réveillais le lendemain matin avec une terrible envie de vengeance envers Tanya. Je ne pense pas qu'Edward accepterait que je me venge, par peur de m'attirer des ennuis, mais il fallait que j'en parle à Alice en évitant bien sûr que mon amoureux ne se doute de mon plan. Je sortis rapidement de mon lit pour me préparer. Je pris une douche rapide puis m'habillais d'un slim noir et d'une tunique blanche. Je déjeunais en vitesse quand j'entendis un klaxon, je me précipitais alors dehors. En sortant, je m'aperçus qu'il pleuvait, je fit donc demi tour, pris mon manteau puiscourus vers sa voiture. Quand j'entrais, il me regardait avec des yeux doux.

-Tu m'as manqué, me dit-il en m'embrassant.

La matinée passa assez vite, je n'aperçus pas une seule fois Tanya, fort heureusement pour elle. A midi je prétextais une envie pressante pour demander à Alice de venir avec moi aux toilettes sans qu'Edward ne se doute de quelque chose. Arrivées aux toilettes, après avoir vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne, je pris la parole.

-Alice, il faut que je te parle, dis-je.

Elle me regardait bizarrement attendant sûrement que je continue, ce que je fis aussitôt.

-J'ai envie de me venger de Tanya, avouais-je.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et elle me dit :

-Bonne idée Bella, mais il faut tout organiser ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien faire ? Me demanda-t-elle en sautillant.

-Alice du calme ! Dis-je en la tenant ses bras.

-Mais tu en a parlé à Edward ? M'interrogea-t-elle.

-Non ! Surtout pas! Il m'en empêcherait ! Répliquais-je aussitôt.

-Oui vaut mieux pas en effet.. laisse moi réfléchir, dit-elle.

D'un seul coup ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

-C'est simple ! Il faut abîmer une chose à laquelle elle tient plus que tout ! Dit Alice déjà excitée par cette idée.

J'eus vite une idée qui germa dans mon cerveau

-Ses cheveux ! Criais-je.

Heureusement que le bruit de la cantine avait caché ce que je venais de dire.

-Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à trouver ce qu'on peut faire de ses beaux cheveux...déclara Alice

J'avais une idée, certes un peu enfantine mais après tout..

-Des cheveux et de la colle forte ça donne quoi à ton avis ? Demandais-je malicieusement à Alice.

-Hum, il faudrait tester, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Nous partîmes dans un incontrôlable fou rire. Une fois remises, nous sortîmes des toilettes et rejoignîmes Edward à notre table. Il nous regarda tour à tour essayant de deviner pourquoi nous avions été aussi longues. Au bout d'un moment, il laissa tomber.

Alice et moi avions prévu de passer à l'action dès demain, vu que l'on avait sport, l'endroit parfait pour mettre en marche notre plan. Ce fut le moment de se séparer avec Edward, nous nous embrassâmes puis je partis vers ma salle de cours, heureusement que nous nous reverrons tout à l'heure.

P.O.V. Edward

Bella m'avait cru, j'étais le plus heureux des hommes. Par contre, aujourd'hui, ma sœur et elle avaient l'air plus complices que jamais et je me demandais ce qu'elles pouvaient bien préparer.

Cette après-midi passa assez rapidement - heureusement pour moi - car je devenais de plus en plus dépendant de ma Bella. La sonnerie du dernier cours retentit et je me précipitais à l'extérieur pour la rejoindre. Peut-être même un peu trop rapidement car quand je sortis, Bella n'était pas encore là. Elle me rejoignît quelques minutes plus tard cependant, avec un grand sourire. Je l'embrassais amoureusement, puis nous montâmes dans ma voiture.

-Ma chérie... ça te dit de venir chez moi ? Lui demandais-je.

-Bien sur ! Me répondit-elle aussitôt.

-Je te jouerais un morceau au piano, lui déclarais-je en souriant.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées et je me demandais à quoi elle pensait.

-Tu penses à quoi mon amour ? L'interrogeais-je.

-Hein ? Euh... rien...rien d'intéressant, répondit-elle.

-Tu peux tout me dire tu sais, répliquais-je.

Elle me fit un sourire timide puis tourna la tête vers la vitre, j'en déduisis qu'elle voulait rien me dire et décidais de laisser tomber.

P.O.V. Bella

Edward avait faillit être courant pour notre plan de vengeance, heureusement qu'il n'avait pas insisté car je ne sais pas si j'aurais tenu longtemps avec tous les petits mots qu'il me disait, « mon amour », « ma chérie »...

J'étais éperdument amoureuse de lui mais je sentais qu'il valait mieux lui avouer mon plan après coup.

On arriva rapidement chez lui, il n'y avait personne d'ailleurs. Il m'emmena directement dans la salle où il y avait son piano. Il s'assit et me dit de prendre place à ses cotés. Il commença à jouer une mélodie que je ne connaissais pas. Oh mon dieu, c'était peut-être une des ses compositions. Une mélodie envoûtante envahit la pièce, c'était superbe. Je le regardais, il jouait d'une façon si sérieuse et sereine, il était imperturbable. A la fin, une goutte coula le long de ma joue.

-C'était magnifique, lui avouais-je entre deux sanglots.

-Oh mon amour ne pleure pas s'il te plaît ! Me supplia Edward en essuyant mes larmes avec son pouce. Son contact me fit frissonner. Puis il me serra contre lui pour me bercer. Au bout d'un moment je réussis à me calmer.

-C'est une de tes compositions ? Lui demandais-je

-Oui, je l'ai faite pour toi.. m'avoua-t-il.

Je le regardais, surprise, puis lui sautais au cou.

-Je t'aime ! Lui déclarais-je.

-Oh moi aussi ma chérie, me dit-il avant de m'embrasser.

Nous restâmes un moment là, l'un contre l'autre sans bouger. Puis fut le moment de partir, je lui proposais de venir dormir à la maison ce soir, il accepta aussitôt ce qui emplit mon cœur de joie.

P.O.V. Edward

Il était 21 heures. Bella et moi étions montés dans sa chambre, après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à son père,sa mère et son frère. Charlie me regardait bizarre d'ailleurs. Arrivée dans sa chambre, Bella mit un débardeur et un jogging puis alla s'installer dans son lit. Je la rejoignis quelques minutes plus tard, en boxer. Je me faufilais sous les draps et me collais à ma belle. Son lit était un peu petit, pas très pratique pour dormir à deux, mais du moment que j'étais en sa compagnie tout était parfait. Cependant, je ne pu me retenir de le faire remarquer.

-Il faudrait investir dans un lit deux places mon amour, murmurais-je à Bella.

-Je le marquerais sur ma liste pour Noël ! Ironisa-t-elle.

Nous rîmes en cœur pendant quelques minutes puis sentant que Bella n'allait pas tarder à s'endormir, je lui dis :

-Bonne nuit mon amour, fais de beaux rêves.

-Bonne nuit, Je t'aime...murmura-t-elle avant de s'endormir.

Je ne mis pas longtemps à la rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée.

Je me réveillais le lendemain dans les bras de ma chérie, elle était enlacée contre moi. Elle se réveilla quelques minutes après.

-Coucou, me dit-elle de sa voix encore endormie

-Hey mon amour, lui répondis-je avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Pas le temps de traîner au lit. Bella partit prendre sa douche pendant que je regroupais mes affaires, elle revint quelques minutes après, seulement entourer d'une serviette blanche, c'était la plus belle vision de ma vie. Je l'embrassais et allais à mon tour me laver. Quand je revins, je m'habillais d'un jean et d'une chemise. Ma Bella était magnifique, elle avait mis un gilet bleu foncé, ma couleur préférée. Nous descendîmes en bas pour déjeuner, il n'y avait que Charlie, Alec était déjà parti et Renée devait être au travail.

-Bonjour les ENFANTS, nous dit Charlie en insistant bien sur « enfant ».

Je souris intérieurement face à sa remarque. Bella et moi nous assîmes pour prendre notre petit déjeuné. Nous partîmes en direction du lycée dix minutes plus tard. Aujourd'hui, il ne pleuvait pas mais il ne faisait pas particulièrement beau non plus. Je songeais déjà à ce que l'on pourrait faire avec Bella cet après-midi, comme nous étions Mercredi. Ma chérie était encore perdue dans ses pensées mais je décidais cette fois, de ne pas lui demander pourquoi. Nous arrivâmes assez rapidement au Lycée, Alice venant à notre rencontre presque en courant. Elle me fit un bisou sur la joue puis prit ma chérie par la main pour l'emmener.

-Allez viens Bella, dépêche-toi on a sport ! Déclara-t-elle.

Je ne pus même pas protester, qu'elles étaient déjà à l'autre bout du parking. Et je réalisais soudain, que je n'avais pas eu le droit à mon bisou. Il se passait vraiment des choses entre elles. C'était donc décidé, après les cours, j'allais les forcer à me dire ce qu'elles mijotaient !

* * *

**N'oubliez pas la petite bulle en dessous ! :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Voilà voilà ! :)**

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Vengeance

P.O.V. Bella

Tout le monde étaient mort de rire, en même temps vu la tête de Tanya. Alice et moi n'avions pas raté notre coup.

Flash back

Alice et moi étions en sport, on s'était mises à deux pour le volley. Bien sûr, je jouais mal mais ma partenaire savait éviter les ballons. Cinq minutes avant la fin du cours, Alice avait demandé à Mr Dimmer si on pouvait aller aux toilettes, il avait accepté. Nous arrivions aux vestiaires des filles qui se trouvaient juste à côté des toilettes. On a tout de suite trouvé le sac de Tanya. Chercher le plus cher et le plus voyant n'était pas difficile ! Sa brosse se trouvait à côté de celui-ci. La sonnerie à ayant retentit, on s'était dépêchées de sortir le tube de colle transparente, en en mettant bien sur la brosse, mais pas trop pour que ne ce soit pas trop voyant. Nous avions tout rangé et faisions semblant de nous changer quand les autres arrivaient. Tanya ne nous avait même pas jeté un seul regard. On est ensuite sortit assez rapidement. Juste avant de cela, on a vu Tanya qui se brossait les cheveux avec sa brosse engluée !

Fin du flash Back

Tanya avait les cheveux tout collés avec des nœuds partout, c'était vraiment drôle à voir. Même ses amies avaient du mal à se retenir de rire.

-Arrêtez de rire ce n'est pas drôle ! Hurla-t-elle.

Puis elle nous regarda, Alice moi, nous lançant un regard noir. J'espère qu'elle ne devinait pas que c'était nous, quoique ça aurait été intéressant. Je lui fis un large sourire pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais fautive et ce qui la fit écarquiller les yeux. Je tirais Alice par le bras pour que nous partions. Nous nous séparâmes encore morte de rire alors que j'entrai en salle de Français. Il n'y avait pratiquement personne. Cinq minutes plus tard, le cours commença. Mon voisin de devant, Mike, m'envoya un papier. J'hésitais puis finissais par le lire.

_Hey Isabella, c'est vrai que c'est toi qui __as__ mis de la colle sur la brosse de Tanya ?_

Je grognais intérieurement, je détestais que l'on m'appelle Isabella ! J'hésitais, devais-je lui dire ? De toute façon, tout le monde le saurait à un moment ou à un autre. Finalement, je lui répondis.

_Je m'appelle BELLA !__ …__et __oui__, __c'est Alice et moi..._

Je lui renvoyais le papier discrètement quand la prof avait le dos tourné. Il me répondit aussi vite.

_Cool ! C'était vraiment très drôle à voir bravo ! ^^_

Je souris face à son message. Le reste du cours passa assez vite ainsi que l'heure suivante, Anglais.

Quand je sortis, Edward était adossé en train de m'attendre. Il avait les yeux écarquillés. Je suivais alors son regard et m'aperçus qu'il regardait Tanya, les cheveux encore plus emmêlés que tout à l'heure. Je souris intérieurement fière de notre chef d'œuvre. Je rejoignis rapidement mon amoureux . Après un baiser, il me regarda dans les yeux pendant un moment, on aurait dit qu'il essayait de lire en moi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je.

- Qu'est-ce que vous ne me dîtes pas avec Alice ? Me demanda-il à son tour.

-Rien du tout, on ne te cache rien ! M'exclamais-je en fuyant son regard.

-Je vois bien que tu me mens ! S'énerva-t-il.

Je n'ajoutai rien.

- Tu ne me regardes même pas dans les yeux ! Ajouta-il.

- Bon d'accord ! Cédais-je. Tu vois ça là bas ? Dis-je en montrant Tanya… et bah voilà.

Il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas. Soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est Alice et Toi qui avez fait ça ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Euh… ben si, avouais-je en baissant les yeux.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Tu es bêtes ou tu le fais exprès, rigolais-je.

- Tu es jalouse ? S'exclama-t-il, un sourire naissant sur son visage.

Il me prit dans ses bras.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être crois-moi, ajouta-t-il

P.O.V. Edward

Sacrée Bella, je suis sûr que c'est Alice qui l'avait entrainé là-dedans ! Elle va voir celle là, sacré petit Lutin. Comme il faisait froid, je décidais d'emmener Bella chez moi.

-On va chez moi ? lui proposais-je

-D'accord, me répondit-elle en souriant.

Nous arrivâmes chez moi quelques minutes plus tard. Il n'y avait personne. Après avoir mangé, nous sommes allés nous asseoir dans le canapé pour regarder un DVD. Au bout de quelques minutes, Bella s'endormait sur moi. Vers 14h30, Alice rentra en trombe dans la maison.

-Bella ! Tu es là ! Youpii ! On va pouvoir faire du shopping ! hurla ma sœur

Bella venait à peine de se réveiller et regardait Alice avec des yeux terrifiés.

-Alice doucement ! Bella n'ira nulle part ! M'exclamais-je.

-Si ! Elle me l'avait promis, allez Bella, la supplia-t-elle avec une moue à laquelle on ne pouvait pas résister. Bella me suppliait du regard.

-Euh désolé ma chérie, dis-je en l'embrassant.

Bella soupira et se laissa emmener par ma diabolique petite sœur.

-Au fait il faut qu'on parle de l'affaire Tanya, lançais-je aux filles.

-Oui Edward ! Je te ramène Bella ce soir ne t'inquiète pas ! Cria ma sœur avant de refermer la porte.

Pauvre Bella, j'espère que ma sœur ne va pas trop l'embêter.

P.O.V. Bella

Et voilà, j'étais parti pour une après-midi de shopping, mon enfer personnel. De plus avec Alice. Pendant tout le trajet -qui durait environ 1 heure jusqu'à Port Angeles - elle m'avait sortit les noms d'au moins 50 boutiques, disant que nous devrions y aller. Elle ne m'avait pas reparlé de Tanya, trop concentrée sur les achats qu'elle pourrait faire pour moi.

-Alice, hors de question que tu me payes tout ! M'exclamais-je.

-S'il te plait Bella ! me supplia-t-elle du regard.

-Bon d'accord, mais pas trop de vêtements, soupirais-je.

-Je ne te promets rien ! Me dit-elle.

Elle m'emmena dans des boutiques toutes plus chères les unes que les autres, me faisant essayer énormément de vêtements. Nos bras étaient chargés de m'avait acheté un dressing complet en à peine deux heures. Je croyais qu'on avait fini quand elle m'emmena dans une boutique de chaussures. Elle m'acheta trois paires, une paire de bottes, une paire de chaussures à talons - que je ne mettrais probablement jamais - et une paire de baskets.

- Merci Alice pour tous ça, dis-je en désignant les sacs… on rentre maintenant? ajoutais-je

-Mais t'es folle Bella ! On n'a pas encore fait la boutique de lingerie ! S'exclama-t-elle

J'écarquillais les yeux, de la lingerie ? Oh mon dieu. Je n'eus même pas le temps de protester qu'Alice me prenait déjà par le bras en entrant dans une boutique de luxe. Avait-elle une carte bleue inépuisable ? Je soupirais en voyant tout les ensembles extrêmement sexy. Alice en prit 5.

-Allez Bella files les essayer ! M'ordonna-t-elle.

-Non Alice, pitié, tout mais pas ça ! La suppliais-je.

-Pas de mais ! me dit-elle avant de me pousser dans la cabine d'essayage.

J'essayais le premier ensemble qui était bleu. Au bout de cinq minutes, Alice me demanda :

-Tu as fini Bella ?

-Je suis en train d'essayer le bleu, lui répondis-je.

Elle ouvrit le rideau. Je me cachais avec mes bras et mes mains.

-Bella il te va à ravir ! Edward va adorer ! Déclara-t-elle.

Je la regardais avec les sourcils froncés.

-Bah oui il adore le bleu ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, soufflais-je gênée

Finalement j'avais opté pour deux ensembles, le bleu et un noir. Nous étions dans la voiture pour le retour.

-Au fait, c'est ta nouvelle voiture ? Demandais-je.

-Oui, ravi que tu le remarques enfin ! Répondit-Alice.

-Elle est chouette, m'exclamais-je.

C'était une mini Cooper entièrement noire.

-Merci ! Je ne sais pas comment je faisais sans voiture avant ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Bah Edward tt'emmenais à l'école, rigolais-je.

-Très drôle Bella, me dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je lui tirais la langue.

Le trajet passa rapidement, nous parlions de choses et d'autres. On arriva vers 19h chez elle.

Quand on entra à l'intérieur de la villa, Esmée vint m'enlacer.

-Bonjour Bella, dit-elle.

-Bonjour Esmée ! Dis-je à mon tour.

Après avoir dit bonjour à Carlisle, nous allâmes nous installer à table pour dîner. Il était délicieux d'ailleurs, c'était des lasagnes faites maison. Un régal ! Pendant tous le repas, Edward et moi nous lancions des regards. Esmée nous sortit de notre bulle.

-Alors Bella, ça a été ta journée avec Alice ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Oui très bien, mentis-je - apparemment mal d'ailleurs car elle le remarqua.

-Alice, ne me dis pas que tu lui as fait faire toutes les boutiques ? Demanda-t-elle à Alice en fronçant les sourcils.

-Euh…Bah...si mais au moins elle a un dressing complet maintenant ! S'exclama la sœur de mon amoureux.

Esmée soupira.

-Sacrée Alice, ajouta Carlisle.

Tout le monde se mit à rire sauf Alice. A la fin du repas, Edward monta tous les sacs dans sa chambre. Puis, après avoir dis bonne nuit à tout le monde, nous montâmes dans sa chambre.

Je voyais qu'Edward regardait les sacs depuis un moment.

-Tu veux regarder ? Lui demandais-je.

Il rougit un peu voyant que j'avais remarqué sa curiosité. Il était sublime avec ses joues rosies.

-Je peux ? Me demanda-t-il à son tour.

-Bien sur !

Je pris les sacs pour lui montrer les vêtements, il commentait de temps en temps, surtout quand ils étaient de couleur bleu. En voyant les chaussures à talons il rigola.

-Pourquoi tu rigoles ? M'offusquais-je.

-Tu comptes vraiment marcher avec ça ? Tu es assez maladroite je te rappelle ! Rigola-t-il.

-Idiot ! Lui dis-je en le tapant à l'épaule, je les mettrais exprès ! Pour te prouver que je peux marcher avec des talons ! Déclarais-je en tirant la langue.

-Tu n'es pas obligée mon amour, me dit-il en m'embrassant.

Il prit le dernier sac, soudain ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il me regarda en souriant.

-Elle ta vraiment fait la totale Alice ! S'exclama-t-il en sortant l'ensemble bleu. (mdr la totale oui )

-Tu n'as pas idée comme j'ai souffert ! Déclarais-je.

-Il est très jolie celui-là, dit-il de sa jolie voix.

Je lui souris timidement, mes joues rosies par la honte. Il m'embrassa tendrement.

Après avoir tout soigneusement rangé, je partis dans la salle de bain pour mettre mon pyjama.

Quand je revins, Edward était en boxer, accroupit en train de chercher quelque chose dans le meuble de sa télévision. J'avais devant moi un dieu ! Il était encore plus magnifique en sous-vêtements, j'étais subjuguée par sa beauté ! Soudain je repris conscience.

-Que cherches-tu ? Demandais-je.

-On regarde un DVD ce soir ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Ok, répondis-je .

-Viens choisir, me dit-il en me tendant la main.

Je choisis GHOST, puis nous allâmes nous installer sous la couette. Je m'endormis assez vite, sur Edward.


	15. Info

**Bonjour,**

**Tout d'abord désolé pour mon interminable absence !**

**J'ai une bonne nouvelle :**

**Le chapitre 14 est en correction et normalement je le posterai ce week end !**

**Encore désolé !**

**Pleins de Robisous 3**


	16. Chapter 14

** Voici enfin le chapitre 14 !**

* * *

Chapitre 14 Enfer

P.O.V. Bella

Aujourd'hui, nous étions samedi et cela faisait déjà trois jours que je m'étais vengée de Tanya. Je n'avais cependant encore eu aucune représaille de sa part. Je ne savais pas si je devais me réjouir de cela. Les garçons du lycée me regardaient désormais comme une amie potentielle, ce qui ne plaisait pas forcément à Edward. Je devais toujours le rassurer en lui disant que je l'aimais et que je ne le quitterai jamais. Néanmoins, sa jalousie me faisait sourire. Je profitais de cet après-midi avec mon père car il repartait demain pour Denver. Il voulait que l'on fasse une randonnée en forêt, cette idée ne me réjouissais pas trop mais j'avais quand même accepté, pour lui faire plaisir.

Malheureusement, Edward ne viendrait pas avec nous, mon père préférant profiter à fond de ses deux enfants. Ma mère, quant à elle, travaillait. J'étais en train de me préparer dans ma chambre quand je reçu un message sur mon GSM, c'était Edward.

_Coucou ma chérie,_

_Tu vas bien ?_

_Cette journée sans toi va être un enfer_

_Je t'aime ! E._

Son message me fit sourire. Je lui répondis instinctivement :

_Hey, je vais bien mais..._

_tu es trop loin ! _

_Vivement ce soir que l'on se voit_

_Je t'aime, B._

Mon père m'appela du rez-de-chaussée.

- Bella dépêche-toi ! Cria-t-il.

Je mis mon GSM dans ma poche et descendis rapidement. Alec et mon père m'attendaient sur le pied de la porte. Nous sortîmes de la maison et marchâmes quelques mètres avant de rentrer dans la forêt qui jouxtait la maison. Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas de réseau dans celle-ci, je ne pourrai même pas envoyer des messages en douce à Edward. Heureusement qu'il ne pleuvait pas car le sol était déjà assez glissant pour moi. Mon frère restait d'ailleurs à mes côtés tandis que mon père ouvrait la marche. Au bout de deux heures, nous fîmes une pause. Je m'affalais sur les racines d'un arbre pour souffler un peu, j'étais épuisée.

- On en a encore pour longtemps ? Demandais-je à mon père.

- Oh Bella, cesse de râler, ça fait du bien de s'aérer un peu, me répondit-il.

Je voulus dire que j'avais espéré qu'Edward serait présent mais m'abstins. On se remit en marche quelques minutes plus tard. Il faisait tellement froid que je grelottais.

- On en a encore pour une heure tout au plus, me murmura Alec à l'oreille.

Je soupirais, une heure c'était bien trop long. Au bout d'une demi heure, il commença à faire de l'orage. Mon père décida alors de mettre un terme à notre randonnée et de rentrer immédiatement. Au bout d'un moment, nous arrivâmes à la maison en entier, ou presque, mon pantalon de jogging était sale et troué maintenant. Je me dépêchais de rentrer sous les assauts de la pluie. Je montais immédiatement à l'étage et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche chaude, car j'étais complètement gelée. L'eau chaude me réchauffa, c'était tellement relaxant. Je sortis de la douche et allais directement dans ma chambre pour m'habiller. Je regardais l'heure, il était pratiquement 18h30. Edward n'arrivait qu'à 20h, je soupirais. Soudain, je me souvins que ma mère devait rentrer vers 18 heures. Je me dépêchais de m'habiller, mis un slim et une chemise à carreaux violette. Je descendis au pas de course pour accueillir ma mère comme à mon habitude. En arrivant dans le salon, je vis mon père et mon frère devant la télé.

- Où est maman ? Demandais-je inquiète

- Euh... elle n'est pas encore rentrée, me répondit mon père toujours concentré sur la télé.

- Mais elle devrait être rentrée depuis une demi-heure déjà ! M'exclamais-je.

Mon père n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer que le téléphone sonna. Comme ils ne déniaient pas bouger, je décidais de répondre.

P.O.V. Charlie

J'avais passé une très bonne semaine à Forks. Malheureusement, je devais repartir dès demain. Aujourd'hui, j'avais passé une excellente journée avec mes enfants. Bella me faisait rire, elle n'arrêtait pas de râler, de tomber.. Alec l'aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Nous dûmes malheureusement écourter notre randonnée à cause de l'orage. Bella était partie directement à la salle de bain, tandis qu'Alec et moi regardions le match à la télé. Au bout d'une demi heure, Bella descendit.

-Où est maman ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Euh... elle n'est pas encore rentrée, lui répondis-je d'un air distrait.

-Mais elle devrait être rentrée depuis une demi-heure déjà! S'exclama-t-elle

Tiens... c'est vrai... où est Renée ? J'allais ajouter quelque chose quand le téléphone sonna. Bella alla répondre. J'écoutais d'une oreille ce qu'elle disait.

-Allo ?

-...

-Oui c'est bien ici, pourquoi ?

-...

-QUOI ? Hurla ma fille ?.

-...

-Mais c'est...c'est pas possible.., bégaya-t-elle avant de s'effondrer par terre.

P.O.V. Edward

Une journée entière sans mon amour, c'est vraiment dure. Elle me manquait tellement depuis hier. J'étais en train de lire un livre dans le canapé du salon quand Alice arriva telle une furie.

-Edward ! me cria-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a Alice ? Soupirais-je.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, m'avoua-t-elle.

_Cullen ta sœur est barge._

Ma conscience marquait un point.

-Et tu me déranges pour ça ? Lui demandais-je.

-Idiot ! Je te dis qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ! M'hurla-t-elle dans les oreilles.

-Aïe Alice ! Bien je te crois ! Criais-je à mon tour

Après un silence pesant, elle s'éclipsa à l'étage. Toujours avec ses prémonitions ! Elle m'énervait tellement parfois. Mais maintenant qu'elle le disait, j'avais un drôle de pressentiment moi aussi, comme une douleur au fond de moi...

P.O.V. Alec

Bella s'était effondrée au sol et pleurait en murmurant « maman ». Je décidais de lui prendre le téléphone des mains et le mis à mon oreille.

-Allo ? Dis-je.

-Allo ? Mademoiselle. Est-ce toujours vous ? Me demanda mon interlocuteur.

-Euh non, je suis son frère, Alec Swan, qui êtes vous ? Répliquais-je.

-Monsieur, je suis inspecteur de police, j'ai une triste nouvelle à vous annoncer..., Renée Swan a eu un accident de voiture.., me déclara-t-il

J'encaissais doucement le choc.

-Comment va-t-elle ? Demandais-je d'une toute petite voix que je ne reconnaissais pas.

-Elle est morte, toutes mes condoléances, me répondit-il.

J'avais le souffle coupé, non ce n'était pas possible, je devais rêver, ma mère ne pouvait pas être morte. Je voulus me pincer mais j'étais complètement tétanisé. Mon père me sortit de ma torpeur en me secouant dans tous les sens.

-Alec ! Que se passe-t-il, bon sang ? Hurla-t-il.

-Maman... maman est morte ! Réussis-je à répondre.

Les yeux de mon père sortirent de leurs orbites, il avait le souffle coupé lui aussi. Bella était toujours en pleurs mais dans le canapé cette fois. Je ne pleurais pas, je ne réalisais pas encore qu'elle était morte et que je ne la reverrais plus jamais. Soudain on sonna à la porte...

P.O.V. Bella

J'avais basculé du paradis à l'enfer en quelques secondes.

Ma mère était morte, mon monde s'effondrait. Même si ça ne faisait que quelques temps que je vivais avec elle, j'avais appris à la connaître et à l'apprécier. Je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je sentis quelqu'un me porter et me poser dans le canapé, Charlie...

J'ignore combien de temps je suis restée comme ça, dans ma bulle, à déverser toutes les larmes de mon corps, mais soudain, deux bras protecteurs m'enlacèrent. Je reconnus l'odeur d'Edward et me collais contre son torse.

-Chut mon bébé, dors, ça ira mieux après, me chuchota mon adonis d'une voix envoutante.

Et je tombais dans les bras de Morphée.

P.O.V. Edward

Renée était morte, je l'avais pressenti, j'étais d'ailleurs tout de suite allé chez Bella, de peur qu'il ne lui était arrivé quelque chose.

Et là, j'avais appris que sa mère avait eu un accident. Bella était effondrée, en pleurs dans le canapé.

Je m'approchais, la pris dans mes bras et elle se serra contre mon torse.

-Chut mon bébé, dors, ça ira mieux après, lui chuchotais-je de ma voix la plus douce.

Elle s'endormit rapidement, j'ignore combien de temps je suis resté comme ça, la tenant fermement dans mes bras. Charlie était parti au commissariat pour l'identification, tandis qu'Alec s'était enfermé dans sa chambre. Je regardais mon bébé dormir. Son sommeil n'était pas paisible, elle bougeait et murmurait « maman revient ». Rien qu'à la voir comme cela, ça me brisait le cœur.

1 semaine plus tard..

P.O.V. Edward

Cela faisait une semaine que Renée était décédée. Les obsèques avaient été déchirantes, Bella s'était effondrée et Alec était parti au bout de quelques minutes. Il ne pouvait certainement en supporter plus. Je pris Bella dans mes bras et l'emmenai à ma voiture, 5 minutes plus tard. Ma mère, voyant Bella en pleurs dans mes bras, s'approcha les larmes aux yeux. Je lui fis « non » le la tête et elle se recula. Bella n'avait pas besoin d'une figure maternelle pour le moment, ça lui rappellerai trop sa mère. Je l'a mis sous les couettes et la rejoins pour la réconforter. Ses larmes cessèrent et elle s'endormit assez rapidement. Je la tenais très fort contre moi, et sentis qu'elle avait maigri. Elle se nourrissait à peine depuis la mort de sa mère. J'avais du mal à la laisser seule, j'avais constamment peur qu'elle fasse une bêtise.

P.O.V. Bella

Sans Edward, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait. Il était mon seul soutien. Bien sûr, mes amies étaient là mais ce n'était pas pareil. Mon père, quant à lui, allait pêcher tous les jours et mon frère s'était enfermé dans un mur de silence. J'étais chez moi, dans le canapé et dans les bras d'Edward. Nous regardions la télé. Enfin... il regardait la télé, moi j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, quand mon père rentra.

-Bella ?

-Dans le salon Char..Papa ! Criais-je avec le peu de force qu'il me restait. J'étais tout le temps épuisée en ce moment.

-Je vais rentrer à Denver. me déclara-t-il.

J'étais sous le choc, j'avais complètement oublié que mon père n'était là que pour quelques semaines. Une semaine normalement, mais il l'avait sûrement prolongée à cause du décès de ma mère.

-Tu...mais... et moi ? Bégayais-je.

-Tu fais comme tu veux, tu peux rester ici si tu le souhaite. Je payerai le loyer , comme ça tu pourra finir tes études ici mais moi je ne peux pas.. je.., me dit-il.

J'étudiais le pour et le contre quand Alec, que je n'avais pas vu, déclara :

-Je pars avec toi Papa..

* * *

**N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review :D**


End file.
